Love and Pain, Will They Mix?
by lovepuppet
Summary: Once Bella moves to Forks, will Charlie become bad or good? What will Edward do? This is my first story, Read and Review. All Human.
1. Meeting and Pain

Okay, so I might as well start with myself, Isabella Swan, or Bella, I prefer Bella though. I was born on September 13th, and right now I am 17 years old. My mother, Renée, and my father, Charlie, were madly in love when I was born, it only got torn apart after I was born. When I was a toddler, my parents did not love each other anymore, and I honestly had no clue what was going on. My mother explained to me that we were taking a permanent vacation away from daddy, and that maybe I would see him when I was older. This fact made me cry. My mother and I started this "permanent vacation" going on to a plane to Phoenix, Arizona, and I was not so happy with the heat seeing that we came from Forks, Washington.

We stayed in Arizona till just recently, my mother meet Phil, her new husband, and that is when things started to change for the worst. He was dragging her away from me, and I couldn't stop him because he made her happy. I cried for days at a time without really stopping, but I made it silent so then they wouldn't hear me. My emotions just started to fade as my mother became more and more happy. I couldn't wait to go to school just to avoid the paining love scene that was happening in front of my eyes. I ached, and the ache would not go away, I wanted it to so badly, but it never did.

Just last week I went straight to hell and it froze over so then I couldn't get out, _ever_. My mother told me that she was marring Phil, and I couldn't protest with that look in her eyes like she wanted nothing more. Then she told me that she was moving to Florida with him. She asked if I wanted to come or go live with me father. I was confused, I thought he was dead, not meaning that I remember him or anything, I just thought that he didn't care about us and left me, all alone. I sighed as this could be an opportunity to get my emotions back with me, and then _maybe_ I could be happy again.

As soon as my plane landed in Forks, Washington, I knew that the atmosphere was very tense. Maybe he wouldn't like talking, just like me. I kept pondering, and I couldn't take myself out of my state that was slightly hopeful. He was holding a sign that said, "Isabella Swan" and I had to smile at that. I thought that this would be happy. He is short, and apparently he is the police chief; he has brown hair that is curly which is weird, because my hair is like that too. I was smiling when I went up to him. He returned the smile once he noticed me, and we walked out to the police cruiser. In the car, he told me that he had enrolled me in the local high school, and I was dreading it because I knew how the whole "new student" gets looked at the entire week before they are even accepted.

I just ran to my now room and laid on the bed, until my stomach growled. I went downstairs to see if there was anything to eat and there wasn't. So I went to the grocery store while dad went back to work for a few more hours. When I go home, I started cooking something, and I made enough for two, and set his on the table. He walked in seconds later, soaked to the bone by the now pouring rain. I was wondering what his reaction would be, and he just started eating. Once he was done, I did dishes and went upstairs to just try and sleep seeing that I had a huge day planned ahead of me. Tomorrow is my first day of school. Maybe this would help me if I just closed my eyes. I am totally regretting coming here to a new school. As soon as I thought this, I feel straight into the dark cloth of unconsciousness.


	2. First Day of School

I woke up this morning to the pouring rain, and honestly it started to give me a headache. I took some Advil in our small little bathroom that we shared, and then took my morning shower. Once I was out I realized that it was only six in the morning so I decided to make breakfast for dad and me, but he wasn't there. I was confused until I walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of white lined paper sitting there. I walked over and picked it up, and it read; _Isabella, I think I am going to start calling you Bella. Anyways, I had to leave for work at five thirty this morning, so I didn't get a chance to see you at all this morning. If you want there is cereal in the cabinet. Have fun at school today. – Charlie_

Wow. Um okay then. I got some cereal and sucked it down. I ran upstairs to brush my teeth and try to get through the haystack called my hair. Once I just decided to put it up into a ponytail I saw that it was six thirty and I needed to start walking to the high school. I had butterflies in my stomach and I was fighting with myself to just walk out the door. I took a good few deep breaths and walked out into the windy morning. It only took me about fifteen minutes to get to the high school and I was rather surprised by that. I looked at the school and it was no bigger than my middle school down in Phoenix. Now I know that I won't get lost that much in this school.

I walked up to the main office building and was suddenly hit with a burst of warm air, and how thankful I was. The room was rather small, and then to make it even smaller I saw there was a counter cutting the room in half. I walked over to the counter and saw a red-headed lady looking at the computer screen. I cleared my throat so then she would know that I was here and so then I could actually speak. She looked up from her computer and saw me standing there, shivering, and smiled.

"How can I help you? I am Ms. Cope." She said this in a business tone and I just looked at her. She raised her left eyebrow and then I knew that I was getting on her nerves.

"Um. H…Hi. My na…me is Isa…bella Swan. I am new here." _Damn it Bella, now you have done it. She probably thinks your "special". Great going._

"Oh. Well hello dear. We have been excepting you. Here is your schedule and you need to get this signed by all the teachers and bring it back in the afternoon. Oh. I almost forgot, here is a map seeing that you are new, you will love this map for all of today." She smiled and handed me the papers that I needed and I smiled back at her although it was a little cheesy. "Have a good first day." I ran out of the room after that and sat on a bench outside. Thankfully it wasn't raining, but the gray clouds above threatened to let rain down.

I looked down at my watch and realized I only had about fifteen minutes till I had to get to my first class. I went to look at my schedule and then look at the map. "Trig, Trig, Room 204, Building 3." I muttered this to myself and went to the map and found it instantly. I know that I didn't want to be looking at the map all day so I just ran to my first class and waited outside. I looked at which direction I should go from here to get to second period. I sighed when I had to go back the way I came from and go to building six which is right next to this building. The warning bell rang and I was thankful. I walked in my first class and sat down in the back, in the dark corner, maybe no one would notice me if I sat here. _DAMN IT! I have to get that paper signed from the teacher. _I walked up to the teacher with my stuff just in case that seat was taken.

"Um. Excuse me?" He looked up at me and then realized that he didn't recognize me, so I continued, "I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new. I need to know where my seat will be. Oh. You also have to sign this so then I can bring it back to the office by the end of the day." I prayed that I got the corner seat in the back and he wouldn't introduce me, I already hate math, so he couldn't make this worse.

"Hello Isabella. I am Mr. Gray; your seat is right here in front, and um. Oh yeah. I am going to introduce you to the class once I sign this." He snatched the piece of paper out of my hand and signed it. _Great, up front AND introductions. This is wonderful._ I rolled my eyes before he handed me the paper back to me. I sighed and turned so then the class could see the plain boring face that was going to be here for the rest of high school. "Excuse me class." He paused and no one looked at him. He simply grabbed a ruler off of his desk and slammed it, and he mouthed "Sorry about that". I simply smiled and the class responded to the ruler. "We have a new student in our class. Her name is Isabella Swan, and you will _not_ be pressuring her into doing anything." He emphasizes the not in his sentence and I look at him glare at a strawberry blonde sitting in the seat behind what I assume is mine. I blush and shyly walk over to my desk, trying to get the attention off of me.

I can feel their eyes burning into my back, and I am so ready for the bell to ring. Mr. Gray starts class and puts s projector up for us to copy notes, I copied them down, but I already know all of this so after I just doodle in my notebook. About fifteen minutes later the bell rings and I am the first one to dart out of the classroom. "Isabella!" someone is screaming my name and I turn to see the strawberry blonde running towards me. I had to bit my lip to keep myself from laughing at the way she runs. It's like a duck _quack quack. _She walks up to me with desperation in her eyes. I just bit my lip harder. "My name is Jessica Stanley and Trig is so annoying. I would like you to be my friend."

"Um. Sure Jessica, I guess that I need friends anyways." I chuckle, but it's a nervous chuckle that most people see through, she however, didn't. "Well Jessica I have to go to," _Think Bella, Think! Oh. Got it. _"History in Building six. Sorry, bye." I waved at her and ran so then I wouldn't have to have another conversation with her.

The rest of my classes in the morning went like with running to the back, remembering the slip, getting introduced, and running out the door with some student screaming my name. I rolled my eyes at the commonness. I wish that I didn't have to be here. There is nothing here anyways. I walked into the lunch room with Jessica and then just sat with her. She looked upset that I wouldn't talk. _I don't want to talk! Can't I just eat and pretend that I am not new? I really wish you were a dog and I could shoo you away. You, Jessica Stanley, are SO annoying._ I sighed and answered her questions with not a lot of details and just stared at my food. I swear that there was a guy rubbing my back, but that eventually just faded when I looked at the kid sitting next to me. _Great Mike Newton the annoying guy from my English Class. I hate this kid, he is just too hopeful. I want you to just run while I give you a death glare. _"Why are you touching me Mike? I don't really appreciate this you know?" I sighed this all out just in time for him to realize that I was getting annoyed.

"Sorry Bella. I thought that that would calm you down. You seem tense. I can't help but try to comfort-" I cut him off.

"Well please don't do that again. I really don't like certain people touching me. I am not interested in you anyways, so will you just back off and try to not touch me again?" I gave him an innocent smile and he smiled back. _That is just sickening. _I looked back at my food and heard him move out his chair and walk away. _Thank you!_ Jessica just started starring at me like I was insane. "What Jessica? I really am not interested in him, I think you are though. You should go for it." She looked at me puzzled. "Are you okay Jessica?"

"Sorry. Yea I am fine, and how could you tell that I like him?" She really had no idea that I could sense this on people, so that is good.

"Well, I saw you getting kind of angry when Mike was trying to _comfort_ me, and I just realized it." I spat the word comfort out of my mouth like it was the worse word ever. "And instead of making me comfortable, he made me rather uncomfortable, and he looked way too hopeful whenever he looked at me." I looked out the window and saw two couples and a boy, well more like a man, walking towards the cafeteria. "Hey Jess? Who are they?"

She looked out the window and saw who I was talking about and I gave her a puzzled look. "Those are the Cullen's. Doctor Cullen's foster children since his wife can't have children from what I heard. They moved here from Alaska or something. The first couple is Roselie and Emmett. They are like together, _together_. And the next couple is Alice and Jasper, and Jasper always looks in pain." I just stared at the four people in wonder. Then the boy that I had been looking at before walked in. "Oh. That's Edward. Don't even try going for him. Apparently the girls in this school aren't good enough for him." I swear that I saw him smiling as Jess said the last sentence.

"Oh. Okay. I just wanted to know seeing that they entered the cafeteria last today." _And Edward looks extremely cute. I wonder why Jess is so stubborn about Edward Cullen._ I looked back at her to hear her giggling. Apparently I was missing something. "What Jess? Sorry I was zoning out." This just extended her giggling I guess because now it was turned to full blown laughter with her trying to sit up right.

"Ed…ward is looking…at you!" I hissed at Jess and she just stopped laughing right after it came through my teeth. "What? Can't I have a laugh Bella?"

"You are _so_ funny. HAHA. Now let's get on with our lives shall we?" I looked over to the table that the mysterious five sat down at and looked at each one. Jasper looked happy now, but before he looked in pain, and the girl sitting on his lap, Alice I believe, looked like she was having a blast over there. Emmett just kept starring at his girlfriend Roselie. Roselie was just starring back at him, and I kind of felt self-conscious about my looks looking at the blonde. I shuddered and saved Edward for my last look. _He is so gorgeous! Stop Bella, he won't think about you like that and you know it, don't get your hopes up. _He just smiled a crooked smile when I looked at him and I thought that he somehow heard me, but I am crazy right? I looked back at my table, blushing and then saw Jessica yet again laughing her head off. "What? I can stare can't I? Ha ha. Okay so maybe I should stop before I get too caught up." I picked at my apple that I had on my tray and then a minute or two later the bell rang. _Thank you! Now I can get away from the raving Jessica. Maybe I shouldn't be friends with her. Oh who knows. Right now she is the only friend that I have, so I have to keep her._

My next class was Biology with a Mr. Banner? Yes, that is his name. Anyways, as I was walking to the class, I saw someone that was there before me. I couldn't tell who it was from a distance. _Please not Mike, I almost hit him in lunch, NOT MIKE NEWTON!_ I walked slowly up to the door and looked to my left as to who was standing there leaning against the wall and saw the handsome Edward. _Oh god. He is in my class. I hope that he sits on the other side of the room so then I don't have to be distracted by his presence. I swear if he even manipulates my grades it will be his head._ I walked into the classroom to find Mr. Banner and found him instantly. I gave him the same introduction that I gave to the other teachers and sat down in the seat that he was pointing at. Then Edward walked in and took his seat. _Shoot. He is sitting right next to me, just my luck! And look at the girls starring at me, they are just starring at me with envious eyes. Can someone just let me run out of this classroom? I better not have an introduction to this class. _Then I felt paper hit my elbow and I looked at him with a puzzling look and he just smiled. I pictured him in my mind, the unique bronze hair, the pale skin, and the perfect teeth when he smiles at me. What is there not to like? I sighed and looked down at the note that he wrote and was surprised that his writing was neater than mine.

**_Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I saw you today at lunch. Where are you from?_**

Yea I noticed that you were starring at me, or actually the girl that was sitting next to me said that you were. I am from Phoenix. What did you do to Jess to make her hate you so much? I heard him sigh before he replied.

**_She asked me out on a date and I wasn't interested in her at all. I see that all the girls are starring at you enviously because you get to sit next to me. Don't worry, they are just jealous! So what are you doing here in this boring town of Forks?_**

Ha ha, thanks for telling me that. Well I kind of had a choice, but it was to either live with my father here in Forks, or move to Florida with my mother and her new husband. I really don't like talking about my mother…at least not at this moment. Why do you live here? _I am totally into him talking to me, I mean seriously, who wouldn't. I know who, Jess. Ha ha._

**_I moved here with my father and mother since my dad got a job at this hospital, most people are totally thankful that he came seeing that he is a very good doctor. I am surprised that you even asked that. This is honestly the longest conversation that I have had with anyone since I moved here to this school. I usually just talk to my siblings._**

So I am the only real person you talked to in how many years? Ha. You know my name right? Seeing as you just started a conversation with me.

**_Silly Bella, everyone here knows your name._**

Just then Mr. Banner started class and I was thankful. The entire time that we were writing notes from the board my mind just kept wandering to _him._ Gosh this is going to be one long class. I sighed and just looked at the board. Once I looked at Edward to find him already done with his notes and looking at me with curiosity, or lust? I couldn't tell, but I just looked at the board again to copy the rest of the notes down. The bell rang right after I got the last sentence down and rubbed my aching wrist. I sighed and was thankful to get out of this class. I ran away from the classroom and was thankful for not tripping while on the way to my last class, GYM. The one class that I am horrible at, everyone will learn quickly to not try to run in front of me. Haha. They will learn about my klutz self soon enough. Then I heard the voice that I was dreading.

"Wait up Bella! I want to talk to you about something." _Can't this guy get things straight in his mind? I DON'T LIKE YOU! ARG!_

"What do you want Mike? You know how I feel." He sighed while trying to think about something to say.

"I was kind of wondering if you only said that because you were angry about me touching you. I re-" _WHAT THE HELL?! All I want is peace and quiet from you and you give me the opposite. _

"Mike, LISTEN TO ME! I DO NOT LIKE YOU, IN FACT, I DON'T THINK I WILL EVER LIKE YOU LIKE THAT. CAN YOU JUST TAKE YOUR LITTLE BODY AND MOVE SO THEN I WON'T BE LATE TO MY FIRST DAY OF GYM? I AM REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD TO HEAR YOU ASK ME OUT OR BEG FOR FORGIVNESS. JUST MOVE!" As I was saying this I regretted every word and knew I would see Jess after school and she would be pretty mad, but right now I just want him out of my sight. He just looked at me confused. I let out a frustrated sigh, "Look Mike, you are just not my type. Now please move so then I can get to my class. I really don't want to be late."

"Oh. Okay. I will not give up though. You will have to deal with me until you say yes." He gave me an evil smile and walked to the side of the door to let me in. "See you in class my dear."

"Mike, just shut up and get in the gym!" That was someone whose voice I didn't recognize and was thankful because he just obeyed. I smiled and the rest of my school day was great.


	3. Real Home Life

I stepped into the door after my fifteen minute walk home. I decided to just start some homework instead of cook an early dinner. I ran upstairs to my childhood-like room and turned on the lamp. I sat on the floor and started on Trig homework which was as easy as pie. I sighed and went to English homework which was to write a paper on _Romeo and Juliet_ by Shakespeare. I looked at my alarm clock to see it was four thirty. I decided to start my history homework before I even went downstairs. I finished that an hour later and heard Charlie pull into the driveway very slowly, _is he expecting something?_ I pushed that thought aside and went to the door to great him. As soon as he walked in the door his smile turned into a frown and looked at me, "Why don't I smell food?" He said this in a harsh tone and I couldn't help but feel the chill coming off of his voice.

"Dad, I didn't know I _had_ to make dinner." I emphasized had and looked at him with a look that matched his tone. I suddenly was lifted off the floor by my neck, chocking for air.

"Now listen here Bella. I want dinner and I want it now. I do not tolerate this attitude that you are putting on." He paused and took a deep breath. Then the worst thing that could happen did. Charlie threw me into the wall and I slammed my head pretty hard against it making a tiny dent, this only aggravated Charlie farther. He looked at me as though I was the worse thing living on this planet. _What did I do? I haven't even said anything besides that one sentence to him. What happened to the Charlie at the airport ready to protect me whenever I needed it?_ "LOOK AT ME BELLA!" I hadn't realized it, but I was back in his chokehold that was evil. "I DO NOT WANT YOU DOWNSTAIRS UNLESS YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL OR COMING HOME FROM SCHOOL AND MAKING _ME_ DINNER! YOU SHALL NOT EAT WHILE YOU ARE HERE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I looked at him like he was a monster and tried to nod which he allowed. "Now my sweet Bella, get to your room before you break your promise. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. Do you understand?"

I nodded meekly and ran for the stairs only to trip on thin air. I was bleeding, but he didn't care. He starred at me in disbelief that I wasn't following his orders and I muttered a sorry before I stumbled up the stairs. _Mom, what fate have you put me to? Oh and have fun with Phil getting married. I won't be having fun anymore it looks like. The great part is that I'm only a junior in high school so I have to go through this torture every night it seems like. Thanks. _I let out a silent chuckle and was in my room in nearly seconds. I went to my old computer and turned it on while I was going to do my biology homework. I can't believe that he just abused me. No one, and I mean no one, can know about this one incident. "_What if it happens again Bella? You won't be left to run anymore if it does," _the voice in the back of my head was saying. "_Why should I listen to you? Last time that you told me what to do, I ended up losing my mom to Phil! And now I am not happy!"_ I screamed this back to the voice in the back of my head. That silenced it as a memory started to make its' self presentable.

**_Flashback**_

_I was sitting at home while reading a book that I didn't know the title of. I was wondering what time it was and looked up to see. Instead of seeing the time I saw a blank wall, this really upset me. "Mom, why is there no clock on the wall?" I yelled in a questioning voice. _

"_Oh honey, you know why." She said sweetly. _

"_No mother, I do not know why. Will you please explain it to me?" anger rang throughout my entire voice, and she looked what was it, sympathy? _

"_Honey, I told you already didn't I?" She sat there thinking about wither she had told me this something or not. "Oh! I guess that I forgot to tell you. I'm getting married to Phil and then we are moving to Florida! Isn't it absolutely wonderful?!" She said this with caution for what may come from me, and she was right to do so. _

_I was about to scream back to her when she looked into my eyes with an emotion that I haven't seen since…since…looking at pictures before I was born with her and Charlie. I sighed a quite huge one and looked at her eyes again. "Well if it's what you want mom, I can't stop you. Do I have to move to Florida though? Maybe I could stay here for a year or so then I will technically be eighteen and be a legal adult and could live on my own." _

_She looked like she was happy, but thinking about the last part of my request. "No honey, we are moving and it IS final. You can move with your father if you want." I paused. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? I thought he didn't love us anymore. How could he have left me, all alone? _

"_That sounds good mom. I haven't talked or heard from him since…well since you and I were still living in Forks." I said this with too much enthusiasm for her tastes. I looked at her and she just nodded her head and muttered something unintelligible under her breath and took the phone from the living room to the kitchen. I sat there awaiting an answer and she came with a smile on her face although it did not reach her eyes at all in the moment of happiness. She nodded her head and I ran to her so then she could cry on my shoulder. I was really going to miss her._

_**End of Flashback**_

I popped back into reality when I heard a knock on my door and a raging Charlie, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT. NOW." I took a deep breath and headed to my doom, when I thought the world was getting better…it only got worse. I opened the door as fast as I could so then I wouldn't upset him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?! I HAVE BEEN YELLING FOR FIVE MINUTES STRAIGHT FOR YOU TO GET DOWNSTAIRS AND THEN I HEAR YOU JUST WHISPERING "I MISS HER SO MUCH." AND I SEE YOU DAYDREAMING!" He slammed me up against my wall and seemed pretty angry by the looks of it. I really wasn't paying attention to reality when I thought I heard my name. "I WANT YOU TO NOT THINK OF ANYTHING HAPPY FROM NOW ON, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU DO WHAT I SAY IS RIGHT! YOU BEING MISSERABLE IS THE RIGHT THING FOR YOU! YOU AND YOUR MOTHER MADE ME SO SICK AND I JUST OVER CAME IT WHEN YOU DECIDED THAT YOU WANT TO LIVE WITH YOUR PRECIOUS FATHER! WELL LISTEN HERE, YOU ARE GOING TO GO THROUGH ALL THE PAIN THAT I WENT THROUGH AND YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE PHYSICAL PAIN! YOU GO TO BED NOW AND NO ARGUMENTS!" he finally let me go and I slid underneath him to my bed and he smiled, "Good night honey, have horrible dreams!" and with that he shut the door so then I could sleep.

_What the hell just happened? All I want to do is defend myself, but of course no, I decide to wimp out and listen to his commands. This is going to end badly, I can already see it. _I know that you may be able to defend yourself when you are in danger, but what if there was danger everywhere around you. No one you could trust and everyone just loved the person causing the most pain? This spun in my head what seemed for only minutes, but was hours and hours. Black will help; it always had when I was in the worst situations. Eventually it got to overwhelming to handle and I slipped into the peaceful unconsciousness.


	4. The Perfect Escape

The next morning I woke up and I was sweating all over and let out a small yelp with it. I was surprised with my actions and slowly got out of my sanctuary…my bed. I must have been on the edge for a few minutes, but I was waiting for something signaling that it would be safe for me to go downstairs and grab a little bit of breakfast. I then heard that noise that I had been waiting for, screeching tires from the police cruiser! I darted down the stairs to find a note on the table.

_Dear Bella, _

_I will not want you to eat breakfast today for I have counted everything and am hoping that the same amount is still there when I come home, WITH my dinner. Also leave a recipe out on the counter for the food that you WILL make me tonight so then I can count those out. Have a horrible day, and you better be in your room when I get back, or else. Don't you even try to argue with me or it will end with you screaming. _

_Love you,_

_Charlie. Don't call me Dad._

I read the note four times before giving up and saying "Damn it, I guess I will only be eating lunch today." I sighed and ran back up the stairs and swung open my door. I ran straight to the closet and found some loose fitting jeans and a turtleneck that would cover up the hand prints that were left from Charlie yesterday. This turtleneck was a midnight blue and I hoped that no one would notice me in between my classes, especially Mike Newton, and I will hurt him today. Passing the pain that I had recently just gone through might help me. I ran to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth before I set off to the only other sanctuary that I had, school. I can't wait to get to talk to someone, maybe they will see that I am upset and let me spill my feelings. No, no one would ever see that. I had to put on a brave-fake face today and not let anyone know what was going on in the Swan residence. I looked at my neck, it was bruised to the most extreme, _how am I going to hide this in gym?_ Well I looked around my room one last time making sure that I didn't miss anything and ran out the door, just happy to get out of the house. I ran until I found a bench and felt like crying out "I'M SAFE! NO MORE PAIN!" but that would have to wait for now. The warning bell rang and I darted to building three to Trig.

The class went slow and I really was enjoying this, a lot. I really missed the days when I was happy to get home, now it is the complete opposite. I miss the loving family that once was, that would never be again. Jessica started packing up her things and I realized I had been in my own world without hearing the bell go off so then I could go to history and try not to fall asleep. I let out a controlled sigh and ran to building six. _Man. I am doing a LOT of running today; maybe Charlie is making me frightened. I don't want to run, but I can't help but feel safe here. _Just as this last thought slipped my mind class began, and it was just like Trig. And instead of listening I daydreamed of a better life, one without pain, one where I could tell people how I really feel. After a few more classes and a few more daydreams, I headed off to lunch with Jessica. She giggled and I was out of my train of thought yet again. "What Jess?" I hissed.

She laughed more and tried to calm herself. She slid down the wall and then controlled her laughter and put a hand on my shoulder. "Edward is starring at you again, but this time he is actually sitting alone. He is right over there," she head nodded and continued, "and he really wants me to get away from you, I can tell he wants to talk." This shocked me to an extreme, and I was very _very_ surprised to see her not scowling or glaring at me. _What is wrong with her today?_

"But, Jess-"she ran like a mad woman to some boy that was waving at her. _Great, now I can't ask her. _I slowly turned around to see that Jess was telling the truth, he was sitting alone, but he looked at me with a sense of hope. I walked over and each step my heartbeat began to overload. "_Edward would never feel that way about you. Stop while you can." _I sighed and then returned to my head, "_It's too late now, I have completely let my guard down around him and I really do trust him, so there is no more to argue about. Now, stay silent so then I don't look like an idiot." _The voice obeyed my rule and I sat down across from Edward and he was smiling at me.

"Why hello there Bella, what brings you over here to my lovely, empty table?" He looked like he was serious, but then a flash of his eyes on me told me that he was totally kidding.

I laughed, "Well I was wondering the same for you!" This time he laughed and I couldn't love it more than anything. _I love you Edward. Wait, no, I have the biggest crush in history which makes it seem like love. I almost love you Edward._ He laugh stopped right after the thought went through my head. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I was really concerned with the fact that his face was in complete shock, seriously, what was his problem.

He coughed, "No. There isn't anything wrong, you didn't say anything wrong. I'm sorry for making you think that, I really don't want you to think of me as the guy with a finger on the trigger ready to shoot when something doesn't go my way." He stopped when he saw me flinch…the memories of last night tried to flood my mind, but I couldn't let them go into my mind in front of Edward. "Bella, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" He looked at me and was searching for something that was in my eyes. I know that he could tell that something was wrong.

"I…I…I don't want you to run if I tell you, but I can't tell you now…it's too painful to remember." I shuttered as the last thought to escape my mind was, "_You can't trust him, he is just going to be like Renée, and then steal the next girl's heart without saying a proper goodbye. Charlie wouldn't like this Bella and you know that."_

He sighed, "Alright, I won't make you tell me if it makes up uncomfortable Bella, just tell me the time and the place, and I will meet you there, _anywhere_. Now, we have to get to Biology unless you want to skip today, I heard that they are doing blood testing. I have to be honest; I hate the sight of blood." _He is more like me than he will ever know._ He winked in my direction and I swear that he was just toying with me.

"Yeah, I hate the sight of blood too. Where are we going to go?" I was smiling as I said "we" and he must have noticed. _Damn it Bella; don't just assume that he is going to hang out with the plain girl. You know that he can just leave you to walk home, but in the end, he will leave you._

"I think _we_ should go somewhere, like let's say a surprise for you?" He smiled like he was obeying my heart. I just simply nodded and not another worrying thought crossed my mind. We walked silently to the school parking lot which was only about two steps outside the cafeteria. He opened the car door for me and my most famous blush came upon my cheeks and I stepped inside the warm vehicle. He shut my door so silently that I wouldn't have known that the door shut if he didn't walk in front of the car. I pulled my seatbelt on as fast as I could, and he was just putting his on when I sighed in stress. He chuckled and I swear that I could hear music in the background and saw him lean over to help me with the seatbelt buckle. _All I want is the real him, and his hair might I add. I want to touch it without making him uncomfortable. Whatever, this relationship won't get that far, at least that's what I keep saying to calm myself. _I giggled a little at my rambling and he gave me a questioning, but yet somehow knowing look. Now I am a little scared, and I just have to block that, I can't feel that anymore.

"Okay Bella, we are now here!" he sounded so excited to show me this something, and as I looked up my heart literally gave out, at least for a few beats. A dead-end road, _did you expect yourself to get out alive Bella? In the end he will kill you and no more hiding back your fear! This time it is Charlie's order. _I stiffened at the name of Charlie. I totally had forgotten about him. Well hopefully I would be back in time to give him food and all. Another last night might not be the best thing ever. "Bella, don't be scared, I won't hurt you, and I…I have to tell you something…that is…if you follow me into the forest." He looked completely scared of my answer. I unbuckled my seatbelt and maybe that would give him a clue about what I wanted to do, hang out with him.

"Are you coming, or am I supposed to be lost in the forest all day?" I lightened up the mood so then maybe he would not look so hurt. I saw his eyes brighten up and him quickly jump out of the car. He ran his god-like body and bronze hair over to me and took my hand, I felt suddenly safe with this simple touch of my hand.

"Do you trust me?" He asked in a very serious tone, but with an evil smile on his face. He said that he wouldn't hurt me earlier so I nodded my head like an idiot. "Well, will you hop onto my back so then we could get there quicker?" I smiled and he returned the gesture, then I realized that I would be touching him again! _Oh wow. I'm going to be touching Edward yet again. This should be fun!_ I giggled out loud and then jumped onto his back. I immediately felt a jolt go through me although he didn't seem to feel it. I put my head against his back and wrapped my legs as tight around as they would go around him. My arms were around his chest, I could now feel that he worked out, and tried to touch my hands, but could not successfully do so. I heard his musical chuckle and his hands were on mine as we slowly started to move. I was quite ready to try and run away from these feelings that were popping out of nowhere, but there was nowhere to run, everywhere else there was horror and he somehow brought me comfort in this huge black cloud that I lived in.

I was starting to have debates with myself…as if anything could go wrong in Edward's presence and I sensed him trying to focus, so I just started talking to myself. "_Edward is such a good guy, I mean, he actually wants to talk to me and not get in my pants. I want to tell him what has happened, but I still think that it is way too early. I don't want him to run from me as I said before to him. Just god, he is so amazing. What did I do to deserve to get Edward instead of foul Mike Newton! I mean, Mike isn't at all cute, but he was interested in me, and this surprised me." _Wait a second; didn't Edward say something about him not talking to anyone besides his siblings yesterday in Biology class? "_Am I the reason that Edward has stepped out of his comfort zone? I do hope so, but I don't want him to be uncomfortable, he is the best thing that has happened to me in a while. I don't want to ruin this at all." _I heard a clearing of a throat and was broken out of my train of thought.

"Did you hear what I said Bella?" The angel below me asked with a mocking tone.

"Nope, sorry I was just thinking." I sighed and laid my head on his back and I smiled as the thought of touching Edward was the best thing that I have ever experienced.

"Well, sweet Bella," Wait, did he just say sweet? "I was wondering if you could get off my back so then we could enter this place together, hand in hand?" I was astonished, but I had to answer him with more than a nod this time, he must think I am a fool.

"Well, handsome Edward," What the hell? I just called him handsome, and I could already see the grin forming on his face as his cheeks rose high in the air. "I will, if you promise me something…never let go of my hand, at least until I tell you to?" _Which might be a long time from now,_ I added in my head. He chuckled and mumbled a "yes miss" and I was blushing madly, if only he knew how much he really affected me.

After I jumped off of his back, his hand was in mine immediately. I was shocked that he didn't run off, but maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't want to have me lost. "Bella, just promise me that you won't run away from me like you should when I tell you about that thing that I wanted to talk about? Can you do that for me? Please?" What could possibly make him so sad? I really wanted to know, but right now let's focus on his question.

"I promise with all of my heart that I would never do that to you." I smiled at him with a loving smile, this has never happened before. Am I really in love with him? Seriously, I only met him yesterday, and I think I am in _love _with him. That must not be good. I looked back up to him seeing him just starring into my own chocolate colored eyes, there wasn't any emotion in his except for reassurance. I sighed and stepped over a twig to get to him. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "I promise, even if you tell me I can run, I won't do it. I will stay with you and you have to _force_ me to leave your side, that my friend, will be a very hard thing to do." I laughed softly at the way I chose to end my sentence, and my little speech. He finally was becoming more comfortable around me which made me the happiest girl that could ever exist on this earth.

Edward then looked out into the distance and the smile that I loved was written on his beautiful face. "We are here. Welcome to my meadow, hope that you like it." I looked directly ahead of us to find a circular meadow with short grass and wild flowers everywhere and the trees made an archway for the entrance of the meadow; I had to smile and look at Edward. I looked over to the most wonderful guy to live and saw him in the sunlight that was shimmering its way down slowly, but surely. He looked down at me and smiled, my breath was caught in my throat and I couldn't wait for it to come back. I looked down and blushed, _WOW! He is so breath-taking. I can't be affected like this. No. I just can't. Hell, I can't help myself. I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN AND HIS MEADOW! I don't want to leave the happiest place ever in my life, to the home that is more like hell._ I looked up once I noticed that I had been starring at our hands, intertwined, and he was already sitting on the ground looking up from his eyelashes. "Will you sit in front of me, or must I break a promise for you to do so?" He asked with seriousness and sadness in his voice. I chuckled and sat down in front of him as he watched with, love no that can't be, but it was, he was watching me with love in his eyes.

"I have to tell you something. Keep your promise and don't run away." He sighed and stared down at our hands before he opened his mouth to start.


	5. The Best, With The Strange of the Night

He took a deep breath, preparing himself. I starred at him and waited and waited. He had been silent for about five minutes. _I really want him to tell me, but I don't want to pressure him…he is just to good to be true, if I did so then I would be losing him._

I looked up to see Edward looking at me, the thought left my mind and he just starred at me and decided on something that I couldn't tell. "_I really want him to tell me, but I don't want to pressure him…he is just to good to be true, if I did so then I would be losing him." _He looked at me, and I was confused.

"How…How?" I was stumbling over my words as I gazed into his eyes. _Can he hear my thoughts? I swear that he was interesting, but this is a lot._

"I can hear you thoughts…" he looked at me nervously and I was just in awe. Then he just continued in a tone that was not happy or loving like I have been experiencing all through out the day, "I kind of have this gift and only my siblings know about it, you are the first one that I have told Isabella. I just have to say that I am a little overwhelmed by the thoughts that are around the school, but when…when you came to the school, things changed." He took a deep breath, and starred at our hands while he continued, "When I saw you in the cafeteria, I thought that you would be like the other girls in this town, trying to throw yourself at me, but you just sat there and starred with adoration in your eyes. I looked through your mind while you didn't notice. Isabella, I saw the pain that you went through. I never would have let that happen if I knew about you. Then in Biology I wanted to at least hear your voice, but class started too early, so instead I made up that small note." He stopped and I just remembered that note, how happy I was that the mysterious boy was talking to me. "Yeah, that's the note." He smiled and looked into my eyes.

After a long silence he just couldn't take it anymore, "Well aren't you going to rip your hand out of mine and run?"

"Never. I would never ever in my whole life run from you, even if the FBI was yelling my name to run, never." I muttered this and it was my turn to look at our hands, as I was looking at our hands, they lifted off of the soft grass. My gaze just followed our hands, they were pressed against his lips, I shivered with pure joy in my eyes.

"This Isabella is what I want, to be able to be understood without someone running away from me just because I "hear" people. I really do like you Isabella." He had such love in his eyes that I couldn't even try to argue against it. He looked into my eyes, and whatever he saw in them, he was pleased and I could almost see my goofy grin plastered on my face. _I always want you to be happy Edward. I don't care where we are, or if we separate, but I will ALWAYS want you to be happy, there is no doubt in my mind._ "Thank you Bella, I want the same for you."

I smiled, "No problem, that's what friends are for right?" He looked puzzled at me and I just returned the look, not understanding his logic for this look.

"I heard you Bella, don't you understand? When you were talking to yourself, in your mind, about being happy with me around and the way you wanted to touch my hair and…" he trailed off and then it registered in my mind, he "heard" me say that I loved him. I groaned and put my head in my free hand. "Yeah. I thought that would be your reaction once you realized that I heard you say…that."

"I really now wish that I would have just said it. It's alright if you don't feel the same way, and don't think that you have to ever think of me that way about me. I'm sorry for even thinking that, I have no clue why I think that I…feel that way, but I really can't turn on my feelings you know? I really do like you Edward, but I just don't want to have you run off and let me crumble at a friendship that never even happened. Don't…just don't leave me without a reason." A traitor tear slid down my face, and he just wipped it away from my cheek and made me look up. He looked a lot better than I did, but still saddened by the thought of him ever leaving me.

"That took a lot for you to say that, didn't it? I am sorry that you can't help your feelings, but I have feelings too. They…are rather hard for me to express. I just happened to notice that you couldn't say that you love me. Why is that?" He looked like he really hated knowing that I loved him and it was taking a lot for him to run out of the forest right now. _You can run, I can tell that you are uncomfortable. Maybe I would be better off here in a forest alone. Just don't stay here because you pity me, just leave if you want to. I won't follow you or anything, if you want me to not talk to you, fine done! I don't want you to be unhappy just because of me or for you to be uncomfortable. _"Bella?" he lifted my head with his hand and looked me in the eyes, I knew that this was going to be serious once I looked into his inviting eyes. "I am not uncomfortable, I assure you, and I don't pity you, I have no reason to, and the forest isn't safe all the time. It would kill me to see you hurt…ever."

"Really? Are you playing with my emotions just to make me feel better? I do know that you can read my mind." I tried to make this into a serious tone, but it didn't matter. The way he looked at me, he understood that I was being serious.

"Yes Bella I am being serious. I don't want you to think that I would leave you for someone else. I just…this is hard…I just…" he trailed off and I had to look to notice the concentration on his face as he was having a mini battle inside of his own head. I leaned forward and touched his hair with my only free hand; this seemed to calm him a little as he looked into my eyes. "I just…like you…a lot…more than a friend…I think I have the same…feelings for you, but I am unsure."

"Whoa. This is just…wow. I am just surprised that you have fallen for a plain, ordinary person like me instead of someone way more beautiful." I smiled up at him, but he was frowning towards me as the words sunk in, I had no clue what he was frowning about, but it had to be from something that I said.

"You don't see yourself clearly do you Bella? Haven't you ever noticed that every guy looks at you? I really do hate it when they do, but then their thoughts kill me. I would never do half of the things that they think about doing to you. I'm just surprised that I have the urge to hurt them; I have only known you for one day, but these feelings just pop out of nowhere." He smiled down to me and my heart just started to jump out of my chest.

"You are such a romantic Edward Cullen. So what are we going to do know? We can't just sit here all day, seeing that both of us will be in trouble when we get home."

"Your right! Damn it, we must have lost track of time. It's about four o'clock. Do you want me drop you off at your house?"

"Oh no, tell me that isn't the time! Yeah, and can you hurry, _Charlie_ is going to be home soon, and I _have_ to be home, or else."

"Sure, jump on my back love." He smiled and I giggled; now I have to start thinking about what I am going to cook.

I must have been in a haze because it only seemed like a few minutes before we were in front of my house. I looked over at the clock and saw it was only 4:15 and I let out a breath that I hadn't noticed that I had been holding in for so long. "We're here, and you still look a little stunned from the arrival. Are you okay Bella?"

"Oh sorry about totally zoning out, but yeah I'm okay…see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay well see you at lunch…or before." He walked over to my side of his shiny silver Volvo and opened the door. I walked out of the car and mumbled a "thanks" before going to the door of the hell hole. "Another thing Bella!" I turned to see him jogging up to the steps that I stood upon. "I want a hug before I go, I mean I won't be seeing you for a while, you know?" I chuckled and gave him the well needed hug. "_I am so happy for school tomorrow."_ I sang this in my head while we were hugging, and I looked up to him and smiled. "I am too." And with that he left for the Volvo and speed off.

Once the door was opened I sighed as the coolness was waiting for my arrival. I ran immediately into the kitchen so then I wouldn't have to disobey Charlie's wishes and started a homemade pizza just for him. I sat there until the timer went off; I looked at the clock to see that it was 5:15, shoot. Charlie is going to be here in a few minutes. I quickly cut the pepperoni pizza and wrote out the recipe, maybe, just maybe I wouldn't get hit today. I sighed and ran up the stairs. As soon as I hit my room I heard the tires hit the pavement of the driveway. I walked in my room and grabbed a book off of my book shelve in my room. I closed the door, and then laid on my bed to start reading a book called The Host and sat there reading. It felt like it had only been about a half hour before I heard a crash from downstairs, and I didn't get up to check seeing that he would yell at me. I just kept reading when I heard a pair of feet shuffling up the stairs and stomping towards my door, I ran straight for the door and opened it before he could bang on it. "Well hello Isabella. Why didn't you come downstairs when there was a big bang downstairs?"

"Well Charlie, I didn't think that you wanted me downstairs unless I was cooking or leaving the house so I just assumed that you didn't want my help." I could smell the alcohol lingering on his breath and I was getting a little annoyed that he seemed to care so much about a stupid accident that was his fault.

"Well Isabella, I do not want to hurt you, but I am being forced to seeing that you didn't even try to help your father! Now move into your room or else I will throw you down the stairs!" I shuttered at his words and he just pushed me into my room with so much force that I fell onto the floor. There was a pool of blood slowly forming around me and I cried out in pain, this seemed to make him happy and he grinned as he slowly kneeled next to me and the blood. He punched me in my side and I heard a sickening snap of my rib, then he slapped me and kicked my leg. He was laughing the entire time, and if I screamed then the laughter would just keep growing without even really telling me that this wasn't the real him, and he would stop once he wasn't drunk, but yesterday he wasn't drunk, so this is going to be a daily thing. He laughed and tried to keep it silent as he just walked out of my room.

The blood started to dry, and I realized where it was coming from and I almost barfed as I saw it all over me. It was coming from my head; I went to the bathroom to clean up the blood that was now stained all over my clothes and in my hair. In the shower I was crying while trying to sooth my self with my strawberry shampoo, but nothing seemed to be working. The bleeding stopped and I was thankful, so now I won't have to make sure that my hair isn't soaked in blood. After my short shower, I ran to my room so then I wouldn't have to even consider running into Charlie. I was in my room within seconds, which was new for me! I smiled to myself for being able to just being able to go to bed within a few minutes. Those minutes that I had to clean up the blood dragged on and on. Eventually I just gave up and crawled into my sanctuary. It was peaceful and my thoughts drifted to the meadow with Edward today, his bronze hair was shining and it looked like he just rolled out of bed. Jessica said that his hair was annoying, but I have to disagree with that, instead I think that it adds to his personality. He had feelings for me, at least someone still cares about me in this hate filled world. Instead of becoming unconscious, I drifted to sleep, dreaming about the one and only Edward Cullen.


	6. The Worst Possible Feeling

I woke up from my natural sleep to find out that my door was open, I think I closed it last night, didn't I? I look slowly and causiously towards the door to find a dark figure standing in the doorway. "FINALLY! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME BREAKFAST, I HATE THE SHIT THAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH LAST NIGHT AND I WILL NOT TAKE THAT BEHAVIOR AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I WILL HAVE YOU BE MY PERSONAL SLAVE!" the unmistakable voice of Charlie was screaming and I flinched at the word slave. Wasn't that made illegal already?

"Sure Charlie I will make you breakfast, can I just have five minutes to get ready?" I asked in a hopeful voice, but as soon as I saw his face, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to move for about an hour. Maybe this is why I have been woken up early today? So then he could beat me and leave without a word. Silent beatings would be nice for once.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU DO NOT HAVE TIME TO GET READY! GET OVER HERE GIRL!" I got out of my bed and moved as quickly as my sleep-heavy body would allow me and I swear I heard a growl from him for my slowness. "YOU WILL MAKE ME BREAKFAST NOW! NO IF'S, AND'S, OR BUT'S! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

I looked at him for a second before he got made for me being not afraid about his threat. He picked me up by my hair and threw me against the wall. _I might not be able to walk today. I love you Edward, if you can hear me._

Charlie then picked me up and slammed me against a mirror which left glass all within my back and I felt the tears starting to spring up into the eyes. _I wish I could tell you Edward. Just don't try to hurt him, once again if you can hear me. He would hurt you and I wouldn't be able to stand that, not ever._

Charlie ripped me off of the floor and looked at my back with a pain on his face as though he knew that he would be in trouble if I had to change for gym. "YOU WILL SKIP GYM TODAY! DO YOU HEAR ME?" He asked this like I was a stupid child that didn't understand anything that he said. I simply nodded and watch him leave my room. As I was sitting there trying to recover I slipped into unconciousness and hopefully this would help me with the pain. I heard something outside and I was screaming in my head, "_THE PAIN! MAKE IT STOP! THE BLOOD… SO MUCH BLOOD. I JUST WANT TO BE SAFE AGAIN. THIS ISN'T RIGHT AT ALL! SAVE ME!"_ Then the black curtain ran over my eyes.

**A few minutes later**

I felt arms touch my back and I wincened although I couldn't get myself out of the darkness. I just had to ask one question in my head and hear a reply…that would make me the happiest person right now. _Edward, is that you? I really need to know. _I heard a chuckle, but it was saddened.

"Yeah Bella it's me. Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Who did this to you?" as he asked the last question I lost all conciousness and I was suddenly dreaming of something horrible.

_The meadow. _

_How could I be here? I have no clue how to even get here? Was that a dried up tear on my face? Where's Edward?_

"_Edward!" I screamed and nothing replied back, honestly I was getting a little scared. "If you can hear me, please say something." I looked around yet again and the minutes went by, and then it was an hour before I realized that I was alone._

_I looked down only to see the horrible scene that had only happened this morning. _

_Charlie had anger all over his face and I looked brave for some odd reason, and once I realized this fact I was in my room starring at the scene from my bed and not saying a word. _

_He slammed me to the mirror and I saw the fear in my eyes and the tears that threatened to spill over. How was this so hard to watch? I wanted out and I wanted out now, but then I heard that noise that I heard previously, a car door slam. I ran to the window seeing Edward in pain and angry as all hell._

_I forgot that he just heard my cry of pain that was all in my head. He just looked at the doorknob for a few seconds then made a decision to walk in, but I was rather surprised that the door was even unlocked, Mr. Chief Swan didn't usually allow things like that to happen in our orderly household. _

_Edward ran up the stairs and looked around before he just ran into my room, and I was no longer on the bed, I was positioned on the ceiling and watching the painful scene. Edward had pain in his eyes and I swear that I saw tears in his eyes. He suddenly looked up as though he knew the real me was sitting here, watching the scene. _

_Happiness flashed into his eyes and answered an unheard question, "Yeah Bella it's me. Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Who did this to you?" and I saw a certain sadness on his beautiful face. He looked back up to the ceiling seeing, something that I didn't, and he grabbed me and ran from my house._

_Not only was the real me now alone, but now I felt heartbroken at the sight of his face. There was a sudden beeping that ran through this weird dream_

My eyes flew open to find that I was on a hospital bed. How did I get here? I looked around the room only to find white walls and some medical equipment that I didn't recognize although I have been to the hospital many times before. I took another good look around then I noticed I was on my back. I tried to roll over, but a hand stopped me quickly.

"Don't even try Isabella." I winced at the pain that shoot threw me and the pain in the voice. "Are you alright? I really need to know." I laughed a weak laugh and tried to look for him before he appeared in front of me. "What's so funny?" I looked at him in shock, wow this guy can't read an open expression for his life.

"I'm not alright, can you please let go of my back? It hurts like hell. And it's funny how you can read minds, but yet you can't read a simple facial expression." I smiled weakly only to see him return it more than happy with his work.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me about this yesterday? When you were safe with me?" Here comes the hardness in his voice and I noticed that his eyes were full with worry.

"Um, I just couldn't tell you, and I was scared. I am terrified of my father, but I still love him. At least he didn't abandon me like Renée did when she married…_Phil_." His name came out with more fierceness then I thought I could probably use, ever.

"Oh." Was his simple answer and he looked into my eyes and tried so hard to find something, but he wasn't having any luck. He sighed and looked at me, "Can you just tell me what is really on your mind, and try not to hide it from me?" I looked into his eyes and he just starred at my anger, sadness, love, and scared looking eyes.

"Will you not leave me?" I whispered this and he looked totally confused.

"Why would I leave you Bella?" He just sighed and looked into my eyes, "Never. I would never ever in my whole life run from you, even if the FBI was yelling my name to run, never." I laughed as I remember telling him this when he asked if I was going to run after he told me of his ability.

"Wow, I can't believe you even remember that." I let the last of my laughs out and looked straight at the floor while I said the thing that might make me want to run. "I-um-I just think that you will not like me as much after all the damage that I have gone through…even though it has been a couple of days since…it all started." I gulped and continued with my story, not once looking at him. "I-I just don't understand why I have to suffer…he was the one that ripped apart the family in the first place and now I get punished for his horrible mistakes. I just d-don't un-under-st-stand." By the time I got to the last sentence I was crying silent tears and trying to make my breath sound even, he caught me though.

"For one thing Bella, I wouldn't ever not like you as much as I have from day one. Secondly, Charlie is just an idiot for losing his family. Finally, I can't believe that he would resort to that, and I don't understand this either." He lifted my chin and wiped the tears that had been streaming down my face. "Bella, I care too much for you, in fact I'm having a hard time not running out to go find him and treat him the way he treated you." He looked dead serious and I was shocked that he even said this.

"You CAN'T!" that was all I said before thinking about that dream. "Did you really look that pained when you saw me lying on the floor?"

"Yeah, I guess that I did. Listen, about the dream…" he paused and looked at me and I nodded my head for him to continue the thought, "well I was hurt that I couldn't see myself running to you. I wonder how you even got to the meadow." He was suddenly thinking and the gears in my head were spinning very, very fast.

"Maybe, now don't shoot me down, but maybe I was going to the happiest place in my life and then ran into the worst. I couldn't compare the two until they were put together I guess." I shrugged and instantly regretted it as my whole body went into a pain that I had not felt before.

"Maybe, hey, maybe that is right." He looked at me as though I was his savior, but he was mine. He starred and delibertated something inside his head and then shook his head. _Were you deciding as to wether to kiss me or not?_ He nodded briefly and I felt sadness hit my stomach and my heart, deep down into my heart.

The pain that I felt was now something of the pass. "Listen Edward, I really, really like you and nothing could change that, I just want us to be official before anything like that happened. I really want to too Edward, just not while I'm in the hospital okay?" I was trying to convince both him and I and it wasn't really working on my end, I really wanted him to kiss me, and my body wanted it too, it's just that I didn't want to have to be strapped to the bed and have no movements in my body with his.

"Fine. I won't, but be prepared for some "special" things to happen." I laughed as he put air-quotes around special. "Now, you need some sleep. I don't want you to be tired when you have to talk to the police."

Oh no. I haven't even thought about that. Charlie's friends would all gang up against me and I would be cornered in a dark room waiting for the wrath of Charlie. "No, I-I-"

"Bella, it's okay. We made sure that the Ports Angela's Police come and question you so then they wouldn't side with Charlie. The best thing about this whole situation is that you are safe, and he doesn't even know that you are here. I don't want him to find out, ever." Anger crossed his face and I flinched back as if I was about to get thrown into the wall yet again. A look spread across my face that I hadn't been used to since…well since my _father_ turned into the Wicked Witch of Forks, Washington, a small smile appeared, but it seemed like a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah that is the best part. Mr. Wicked Witch of Forks, Washington, would never try to look for me here." He chuckled and left the room, and as he left the room a part of me left with him. The sleep took over while I was just sitting at the door waiting for him to come back, but when he didn't I just fell into that nightmare yet again.


	7. Feelings Show

The previous nightmare was calmed by someone slowly waking me up. "Are you okay? You were screaming pretty loud." Finally a voice that I could find comfort in, "_Bella?_"

"I-I'm fine. J-Just a l-little shak-en up." I paused and opened my eyes to find two blazing green eyes in front of me. I gasped at the closeness between us, and he looked astonished at my boring brown mud-puddle eyes. "Your eyes are so…pretty. No, that's not the word I'm looking for. Um…beautiful." I blushed and looked down into my lap while my hands were folded on my lap.

He gently raised my chin so then I could see his beautiful eyes reflect into mine. "I could say the same thing about your eyes…just instead of happiness there, there is wonder. Why is that Bella?" He looked very curious and I sighed as I mustered up an answer.

"Well, I was just thinking about things that I shouldn't have, wait…can't you hear my thoughts anyway?" I questioned this and now I was starting to get worried somehow. My eyebrows furrowed as he didn't answer and a sadden look took upon his wonderful features. "Did I just ask the wrong question?"

He sighed and I couldn't help but hear the sadness hit his sigh, "Bella, after seeing you on the floor, bloodied up, and after you thought about that question…your mind just went blank. Ever since I brought you here to the hospital, ever since that kiss talk, I just can't "hear" you anymore and I am scared." I looked up to see his worried face, hoping that a smile from me would reassure him that he had nothing to be scared about.

"Edward," I sighed, "look at me please." I saw his eyes slowly shift to me and then I chose to continue. "I really can't stand that your scared because of my mind, but if you don't want to be around anymore because it's too frustrating, then you can leave. I completely understand." He starred upon me as though I was the craziest person on this living Earth.

"What? You think I would leave you because I was frustrated in not "hearing" you? Isabella, I would never ever do that to you." I heard his words, but I couldn't see anymore just because the traitor tears were springing into my eyes just by the sincerity in his words.

He wiped away the tears that spilled over without my permission then there was a knock on the door that made me jump a little. "Excuse me, Ms. Swan? Could I speak to you about your father, Chief Swan? I know this may be hard for you, but please tell us so then we can keep him in jail for a long time. By the way, I'm Chief Huginkis." He sighed all of this out as though he had dealed with this so many times before.

"Chief Hunginkis, is it okay if Edward stays in here while I tell you? I would feel more comfortable, plus he has a right to know what is going on here." I smiled a small smile; maybe to persuade him more so then my knight in shinning armor would be able to stay, just maybe.

"Sure Hun, as long as you are comfortable with him here." He sat down on a uncomfortable looking chair and starred at my many bruises along the exposed part of my skin. "First of all Isabella, why did you come to live here in Forks with your father?"

"Well sir, please call me Bella, and I came here to get away from my mother, but she was moving to Florida with her new husband so I chose to move here instead of moving with her, and I think I made the right choice." I looked straight at Edward as I said the last part of my statement.

"Okay Bella, um…when did your father start becoming abusive?"

"I-I think it was…on…um…the first day that I started school. I was just reading upstairs in my childhood like room. He arrived home and I was downstairs to greet him at the door. He just started yelling at me for not making him dinner and next thing I knew I was being thrown into the wall." I searched for Edward's hand and found it as if he could read my mind again. "Anyways, I hit my head into the wall and there is a dent in the wall to prove it." I winced at the painful memory that was eating me alive, Edward gave me a small squeeze and I just sighed and continued. "He got me into a choke hold and explained to me in a rather loud voice that I couldn't go downstairs unless I was leaving for school, coming home from school, or making him dinner. He also told me that I couldn't have anything to eat while I was home. That was the first night that this all started happening, I felt, and still feel like a…a…worthless piece of trash. Later I was lost in thought and he was yelling for me and then once I didn't respond to him, he was smashing my door with his fists. Once he got inside my room, slammed me into my wall yet again and then started yelling to me about not having happy thoughts anymore. He screamed that what he said was right and I needed to follow his words." A silent tear was sliding down my face and I felt Edward stiffen next to me and it was my turn to squeeze his hand in reassurance to not find my father and hurt him, plus I mean, my father does have the legal right to shoot a gun.

"Well Ms. Swan I am so sorry that you had to go through that. Is there anything else that you would like to tell me?"

"Well he said that the only reason I was getting "punished" was because my mother and him made him so sick, then he was just getting over it until I decided to move in with him. He explained that I was going to go through all the pain that he was put through and more physical pain. I was so…scared. I couldn't even defend myself. I-I can't…" I just broke down and started sobbing as these horrible memories were playing in my head.

Edward stood up and told the officer that we needed a minute, he promised to try to get me back to a questioning state. Chief Hunginkis just nodded in response. He walked out of the room and I just wanted to be alone, but I knew that Edward wasn't going to have that. "Why…why didn't you tell me Bella?" He sounded so pained and aggravated.

"I just didn't want you to judge me…because of the horrible home life. I-I'm s-so so-sorry!" I just burst into more tears and I could feel all of my emotions fighting against each other. Edward sat next to me on the bed and slowly started rubbing soothing circles into my hands, and honestly it did help sort my emotions. The tears were silent and I was just starting to sniffle when he looked into my eyes.

"Bella, I don't want to see you upset, or even hurt like you are. How about after we are done in the hospital that you and I both live at my house?" I could tell that he was hoping that I said yes, but I was still afraid of Charlie.

"Are you sure that he wouldn't find out where I lived? I don't want to put you and your family in danger…"

"Bella, he won't find you, and even if he did, I would protect you and my entire family already adores you. I won't take no as an answer Bella. I care too much for you to question your safety."

"I will Edward. I care for you too, and I know that you aren't quite ready for a relationship, but I am willing to try and I don't want to push you." I sighed and leaned into his hand that was now on my cheek.

"Bella, remember what you told me before, no relationship until you are out of this hospital." He smiled a sad smile and I couldn't help but think that I had placed it there. I lifted his other hand from his knee and kissed it, hoping that would cheer him up.

"Edward, I don't ever want you to look that sad, and the thought of me putting that sad smile upon your lips is very upsetting. Just try to tell me your true emotions…please?" I starred into his green eyes as mine watered because he wasn't answering. "Can you at least answer my question Edward?" He simply just nodded, and then looked away from me as though I was a disease. "I-I-"I was cut off by the sound of the door opening…


	8. Lies or Truth?

Maybe this is the end? Maybe this is where the entire world ends…right here, right now? I starred at the hospital door as it opened only to find…Charlie. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I was still crying over Edward not answering me, but this overdid things and I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Honey, calm down, I'm here to take you home. Don't worry about your fall into the mirror okay?" Was he joking with me? I can't believe that he would do that, this man is a monster and nothing more.

"ARE YOU JOKING _CHARLIE_?! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME THIS MORNING AND YOU ARE SAYING THAT I _FELL INTO A MIRROR?_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…YOU…" I couldn't even finish my sentence without wanting to hurt him. Edward was holding my hand again, but it wasn't comforting me as much as I thought it would be. He squeezed my hand and I fought back the angry tears that have threatned to spill over yet again. _How…How could he do this? That lying son of a b-_

"BELLA! I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU! THIS MORNING YOU _FELL_ _INTO THE MIRROR_! YOU MUST HAVE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN!" I could tell that I was getting him angry and I didn't mind that at all. I just simply smiled and he looked taken back. "YOU ARE COMING HOME WITH ME RIGHT NOW. NO IF'S, AND'S, OR BUT'S. YOU GOT IT MISSY?" he said this as calmly as he could although I realized that he was boiling over and I was about to be the person who vents him out. I simply nodded and the door opened again…not what I was expecting to say the least.

The tall, brown-headed guy came walking in and forced Charlie out of the room. I sighed and took a deep breath, and he noticed. He looked at me rather puzzled, "Hi. You must be Isabella, I'm Emmett." He smiled and I just was amazed that he wasn't afraid of my dad.

"You…you weren't afraid of…my _dad?_ He does carry a gun and can use it…you realized that right?" I laughed as he simply took in my words.

"No, why would Emmett here be afraid of your _father?_He is just a bully that needs to be punished...for a VERY long time. Do you have a nickname that I can call you? Is-a-bell-a is too long!" There was a smack to his head and I saw a blonde goddess standing next to him fuming. I wonder who that is. "This is my girlfriend Roselie." She smiled at me and I could tell that it was forced.

"I'm Isabella, but I like to be called Bella. It's nice to meet both of you." My smile just seemed to light up the whole room and everyone had relief written on their faces. _What the hell is going on around here?_

A small pixie-like girl came running up behind the beaming couple dragging a blond boy with her. I thought that I could see her jumping up and down in the doorway, but I was unsure. "My-name-is-Alice! I-am-so-glad-to-meet-you. Heard-a-lot-about-you." She screamed between her giggles of happiness. "This-is-Jasper, my boyfriend." Thank god she started to calm down. I smiled shyly at her and then just starred at Edward with the 'who the hell are they?' look in my eyes. He just smiled back at me and I blushed. It was a traitor I swear, the enemy that I could never get rid of.

"Don't mind me asking, but how are you all important to me?" Edward winced after this simple question and I could tell that he was in trouble. "Some one here didn't tell me that his siblings were going to show up today." I looked over to notice him blushing and then he nodded as if to tell someone that it was true.

"Well Edward here called us so then you could meet us in person. I can't believe that he didn't tell you." God Emmett was a little protective wasn't he? Oh well I guess that I wasn't really supposed to think like that.

"Edward is totally into you Bella," Alice squeaked only her words cause my blush to come back and he just smiled a crooked smiley towards me. I starred at him like there was no other guy on Earth. "Bella?" she giggled and I was taken out of my bubble of security. "What were you thinking about?" I had to laugh a little because they thought that Edward could tell them and he just shrugged.

"Alice, it's fine, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Can I please have some alone time with Edward?" Everyone just nodded and then started to walk out. "Guys?" they turned around surprised that they were called back, "it was wonderful to meet you all." And with that they just walked out of the room. "Edward why didn't you tell me?" I questioned after the door was shut although I had a feeling someone was sitting against the door wanting to listen to the conversation.

"You didn't tell me about the abusive father so I didn't tell you about my siblings coming to meet you. I think it was quite fair, don't you?" I sighed and he just took that as a yes. "Are you sure that you want me to stay while Chief Hunginkis comes back in to question you?"

I paused just to torment him and his eyes were pleading so I just sighed, "Can you just get him back in here, and yeah, I guess that you could stay in here." I had to bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing and he pressed the nurse button on the side of the bed. Soon enough Chief Hunginkis was in the room with us again.

"Are you alright? I noticed that your father came by and my man that was securing your room had to use the bathroom."

"I'm fine, can we just get this questioning over with?"

"Okay Ms. Swan, where do you want to live the remainder of your teenage years?"

"That's easy enough," I said this so low that only Edward caught it and had to hid his amazing laugh behind a cough, "I want to live with the Cullen's. I'm not going to live with my mom and I don't know any other relatives so I want to live with them." I looked at him and hoped that he would approve of my decision.

"Of course Ms. Swan, anything that you want would be fine." I was so happy that a goofy smile hit my face like a baseball hitting a baseball bat. "I do have one question though," he paused and the grin disappeared from my face, "I was wondering why you wouldn't live with your mother." Oh so that was the question now huh?

"Well sir, I just do not like her husband and I do not want to be apart of the law, it would be best if I stayed away from him." This answer didn't even take me that long to come up with because I knew that this was the truth. "Can you please get Charlie away from here? I'm scared, and I can tell that he is just waiting until the guards are weak to come back in here and drag me home from this hospital. Please?" The last word came out as a whisper and only Edward could calm me, well at least he could if he was trying to.

"Sure thing, and don't worry, he won't be out in the public for much longer." I nodded a thanks and he walked out of the door. As soon as he walked out I reached out to find Edward's hand, I was thankful when his skin touched mine.

He crawled into the bed next to me and I had a look of 'okay, what are you doing?' pointed directly at him. "Bella, I just want to know that you are okay, so is it alright if I just have you in my arms? Please?" he looked as though he was a five year old refused a piece of candy. I shrugged and looked at him.

"Sure why not Edward, you were just being straight forward and I didn't know what to think of it. Sorry." I smiled a small apologetic smile towards him and I swear that he was about to kiss me again. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" He seemed totally out of it this morning. What is going on with him?

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" This only made me frustrated.

I sighed, "Come on, please tell me?"

He sighed back and in one huge breath he said, "IamcalmingmyselfsothenIwon'tgofindCharlietokillhim."

"Um. What did you say Edward? I can't really understand when you rush." I chuckled lightly and looked at him again.

"I am calming myself so then I won't go find Charlie to kill him." I looked at him with fear written all in my eyes.

"Promise me that you won't try to…you know. He is still my father even if he is the worse one that I have heard of."

"Sure Bella, as long I don't think about it I should be fine, and once the scars and the bruises go away, then it will be easier to not think about." I sighed in relief and was met with a pair of green eyes that I wasn't expecting. "Bella, I think we should take you out of the hospital right now. I need you in my arms, and I _really_ want to kiss you, really bad."

A blush played across my cheeks and he just kissed the blush which deepened it. _Breath in…and out…in…out._ My breathing was heavy, but I was trying to keep my heart rate the same as it was before and Edward was making it kind of hard.

"Please, gosh, I don't give a shit anymore, I'm dying to kiss you, get over here." I said this and the smile upon his lips was just amazing. He took both of my hands and kissed them and then slowly started kissing my neck and sucking on it…and it felt amazing. I smiled and once he was done giving me a hickey, he was starring me in my eyes asking permission with his eyes for this kiss even though it wasn't romantic anymore. "Edward, please just do it, and I don't care if it's not romantic, I just want you. I don't nee-" he cut me off with his lips pressed against mine, and I felt as though I was in my own personal heaven. The kiss was as if we had just made two plus two equal four. He was an amazing kisser and that's all I have to say about that.

I deepened the kiss by putting my hands in his hair and he put his softly on my lower back just so then he had something to hold onto. He begged for entrance to my mouth with his tongue going back and forth across my lower lip. After teasing him for a little bit I allowed him to enter my mouth and he explored like no explorer would ever do on anyone. He pulled away and I think that was only because someone was on the other side of the door. I sighed and pouted, at my reaction he softly chuckled. The door swung open to a panicking Alice.

"Alice?" He asked and then he got the same glossy look in his eyes that she had, this worried me so much and I just wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Jasper came running in and saw how frightened I looked and he smiled apologetically.

"Jasper, can you explain what's going on?" I asked shyly and he just answered the same way back.

"Edward told you how he can read minds right?" I nodded and he just continued, "Well Alice and I have "powers" too. I have empathy which is when I can sense the emotions around me and send out any emotion that I feel. Alice here can see the future. Edward is just looking into the vision with Alice." Just then Alice was back to normal and Edward was packing things rather quickly. "Alice what happened?" I heard Jasper whisper to Alice.

"Bella, she was, I'll tell you outside of the room, I don't her to hear." She sighed and walked out of the room with Jasper hot on her heels.

"Edward, what happened? I think I should know if it involves me." I sighed and then added, "Jasper told me the important parts about the powers, but I need to know what you saw."

"If we don't get out of here within 15 minutes then let's say that we won't be here anymore." I swallowed the big lump that appeared in my throat.

"Let's go then! I don't want to leave, but if it's for our safety then we should go, now!" I was starting to panic, but I thought I was hiding it rather well, or so I thought.

"Just stand up Bella, and then I will carry you out, okay?" I nodded and stood up although it was slightly painful and started walking towards him. As he said, he picked me up in his arms and then ran out into the Volvo. The next thing I knew there were police sirens going off in the background, but I was too tired to do anything but sleep.


	9. The Sirens of Abuse

**Edward POV**

As soon as I set Bella down in the Volvo she was out like a light. Bella, my beautiful Bella, why would someone hurt this angel? _Shot!_ I looked into my rearview mirror to find Charlie following us with the lights flashing and the sirens going. _Just. What. I. Need! _God I don't like this man and now he is following us! What else can go wrong?

"_Come on buddy the lights are on! All you have to do is stop and unlock the door for my daughter!" _Charlie screamed in his head. _"Come on __**boy!**__"_ He just kept begging me to pull over, but that isn't going to happen buddy.

I yanked out my phone and started dialing Chief Hunginkis' number so then I could tell him about this Charlie problem. "Hello? Mr. Hunginkis? I just need to let you know that I have Isabella and Charlie is following me with the sirens rawring and the lights flashing. Is there anything you can do?" I was desperate to get Charlie away from me and most importantly Bella.

He sighed, "Mr. Culled why did you leave the hospital in the first place? You know that I could have protected you and Ms. Swan."

"I know, but I had a funny feeling that something bad was going to happen if we stayed there in the hospital." Although I said that I thought, I knew because Charlie was going to shoot me and slice Bella's throat. I would rather be chased by a police car than being shot with a gun.

"I'm going to follow you alright? Don't pull over no matter what, do you understand?"

"Yes sir I understand. I'm driving near Neon Bar so if you know-" I was cut off by a scream of pain in the back of my car. "Bella?! Are you alright?" I muttered a goodbye to Mr. Hunginkis and looked at the road. I heard her whimper in pain which only made my leaded foot want to push on the gas farther. I smiled as her calmly and she instantly calmed down from her panic attack.

"Can I come sit up there with you? I don't feel safe back here." She whispered and I simply put my hand out so she could step from the back seat to the front. With a lot of effort she stood and took my hand, which she squeezed with ultimate pain pulsing through her veins. "Thanks. What did Alice see?"

I shrugged so I could maybe put some time off of it, but being Bella she gave me a look that was like death. I sighed before I replied with, "Charlie he was…well…" I had to admit that I was scrambling for words, but nothing would fit and I knew that.

"Can you just fucking spit it out Edward?" I sighed, "Please Edward?"

I was still trying to find easy words to state the situation. "Will you promise not to scream and hold my hand when I tell you?" This sent a nervous expression to her face, but she nodded her head for me to continue with what I saw going on inside Alice's head. "Well, I can't find a better way to put this so please bare with me," I gave her hand a squeeze and she squeezed back, "your fuck of a father was…was going to shoot me and then slice your neck. If…if we didn't get out of there then we both would have been dead within ten minutes." Slow tears ran down her face and her brown mud colored eyes were glossed over with moisture. "I'm so sorry Be-" she cut me off by putting her fingers to my lips, I kissed them and she chuckled.

"Edward, I love you, and if it wasn't for you we both would have been dead." Apparently her tears were of happiness not the crying for her monster of a father.

"Anything for you love. Now, where would you like to go?" she looked back to the police cruiser and her eyes widened. I found her hand and started rubbing soothing circles into the back of her hands. "Don't worry about him love, we have Chief Dunginkis on our side." I looked out to my side mirrors and saw another police car, Officer Dunginkis! "Plus look, he is right here, so we are safe." Relief instantly went to her face and I was smiling, that is until my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Edward, Edward is that you?" Alice was panicked and I knew something bad was going to happen. "Okay I'm taking breathing as a yes. There's traffic and Charlie is going to get out of the car, I need you to stay in the car."

"Okay I will trust me." I lowered my voice so then Bella wouldn't hear, "Are the windows going to break?" I was hoping that I was staying calm enough for Bella, but she would see right threw it, I know it.

"They don't, just stay in the car and keep Bella busy, we don't want her to panic now do we?" She laughed but I could tell that it was forced as soon as I heard it. "Jazz is in the room, maybe I should explain things to him." The line went dead and I wasn't surprised at all. I looked out the windshield more carefully and saw the traffic at a halt. Wonderful!

"What did Alice want?" questioned the beauty sitting next to me with my hand upon her knee.

"How did you know that it was her?"

"I have excellent hearing. I can hear people in other rooms at school, but I always thought that that was normal…I guess not." She chuckled a forced laugh and smiled at me. "At least I know that I'm not the only freak in the world." I smiled at her and my car came to a hault with the traffic which was now in arms distance.

"My love, will you go out with me? I really love you." I planned on asking her in the meadow, but I had to keep her busy right?

"Yes, oh yes, hell yeah!" She screamed this with joy and jumped into my lap forgetting about her back. "Oops, I," she winced a little, "guess I forgot about my back." I held onto my girlfriend with pride and she just beamed it back towards me. My grin just got larger and finally I started to laugh. "What's so funny Edward?" I had to make up something quick, and this really wasn't something to lie about.

"I can just imagine a huge goofy grin spread upon my face is all." My smile came back and she started laughing her head off and leaned into the steering wheel. I wonder if she is healing, might as well ask if I can see. "Bella? Can I see your back just to check it? It might heal fast, you know?"

"Sure I guess since you are my _boyfriend_." I lifted the back of her shirt and to my amazement there were **two** scratches there instead of the **hundreds** of openings along her back. "It really doesn't hurt anymore, you know? I think there are only a few scrapes there. I usually heal fast anyways." I pulled down the back of her shirt and as I was pulling down the two scratches disappeared in front of my eyes and her face was no longer in pain. "Now I feel better!" I laughed and she hugged me which felt extraordinary; her laugh came straight to my ears and I wanted to record it.

"I'm glad Bella, really I am! Carlisle would love to see you, and it isn't just because of your hearing and healing skills." I smiled and kissed her forehead and leaned away from her to look at the sight I had secretly been listening in to. "Can you tell me what they are actually saying? I can only hear what they want to say."

"Sure" the whole car was quiet as she listened in. "They are fighting over me and about my home." The sad expression on her face said it all and I was upset that Charlie was still lying about his abusive ways. "HOW DARE HE!" she suddenly outburst, and I jumped a little at the sound of her usually quiet voice being so loud. "So Charlie just tried to lie about not hurting me, thank god Mr. Hunginkis doesn't believe it or else I would be back with him." There was another pause and then she clung to me like never before, "He…he…just ad-admitted t-to H-Hunginkis th-that he…he wanted to…r-rape me!" She burst into tears and I just let her tears ruin my shirt. I rubbed soothing circles into her back knowing that might calm her nerves a bit. Soon she was breathing evenly and sleep talking. "Edward…" she snuggled into my chest, but she had to go back into the passenger seat.

"Bella honey you need to wake up so then we can go somewhere." I laughed as she reluctantly went back to the passenger seat. "Can you call Me. Hunginkis to tell him that we are going back to my house?" I took out the phone and she snatched it away from me and had a very short conversation with him. "So is he okay with us going back to my house?" she nodded her head and looked out the window, "Bella what's wrong?"

She left out a word that sounded like dead, but I couldn't tell. She spoke in just a whisper, "Charlie, he, umm, go shot by Chief Hunginkis, and-and, he just, died." On the last word her voice broke into sobs. I pulled over to the side of my driveway (I hadn't even noticed that we were close to my house) and put the car in park. She was sobbing uncontrollably and I slowly climbed over towards her. She stood so then I could sit down and as soon as I sat down she was crying on my shoulder.

"Shh love it's alright. He did deserve it although you still love him, he did almost kill you. I couldn't live without you." My last sentence was a whisper, but she heard it and stopped the crying immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just-wow you really mean it? You can't live without me?" wonder just covered her voice.

"Yes Bella I can't live without you. Ever since I met you, saw you, I was sucked into the "love" gang," she giggled at my choice of words, but this was true, "and after I heard that you loved me too I pretty much have wanted you. Bella I love you, you are my life now."

"W-O-W!" she was truly surprised by this and that was the best thing I have heard in a while. "I feel the same way! What a small world!" She started humming "It's a Small World" and I had to join her. My phone rang and I already knew who it was.

"Hello? Alice why the hell do you have to-" I was cut off.

"Edward, Carlisle and Esme want you and Bella home right now. Where are you?"

"We are just coming up the driveway. What's wrong?" Bella moved to the backseat and me to the driver's seat.

"I…ca-can't say. Please do-don't ov-over-react cause it w-would scare B-B-Be-Bell-a." She sobbed into the phone and I could only wonder. The line went dead and I sighed.

"Bella? You still alive back there?" I looked back and saw her face full of fear, "Honey can you tell me what you hear? They're blocking me out…"

"They want to talk about out relationship…as…in…" she was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hello?" then she paused. "Why?" this pause became too long for both of our tastes, "Okay I won't I promise." She hung up and sorrow filled her tone and she simply stated, "Alice said that you would overreact and I don't want you to so I think that I will keep it to myself." She looked at my face and then to the floorboard with her blush covering most of her cheeks, "Plus I promised Alice. She said if I told you, I wouldn't be able to kiss you for a week. Imagine…we didn't even last five days!" She chuckled and became silent. I opened her door, after we came to a full stop, and she was starring at her new home in awe. Three stories, white, glass walls, meadow-like lawn, and huge door: these are things that I have gotten used to. We started walking towards the door where this "meeting about relationships" would be held. Honestly I'm nervous as hell. Here goes nothing…


	10. Questions of Emotion

Bella POV

Okay so I was scared that Edward was going to overreact. This isn't going to be fun at all. Just as we stepped into the house Alice had me in a hug. "Hello to you to Alice, nice to meet you in a closer proximity." I chuckled and heard her giggle at my comment. I leaned back to hug her again and whispered in her ear, "Did you know that I could hear extremely well and heal fast?" I leaned away to see her nod her head, that's why she called my phone.

A couple that I didn't recognize walked up to Edward and I, which we were holding hands, and they looked at our hands then towards my face. At the same exact time they did this, it crept my out a little bit. "Hello dear, my name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle, we are the parents of Edward and Alice. It's so nice to meet you. Edward has been talking nonstop about you." I laughed and let go of Edward as she leaned in for a hug. This hug was a motherly hug which I hadn't experienced in about a year, since mom met Phil.

"It's nice to met you too Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I was trying to have a good first impression on them so maybe they wouldn't freak out about my love for Edward.

"Nonsense Isabella, you can call us Carlisle and Esme." Carlisle finally made himself known and I was surprised that he had a very attractive sounding voice, but nothing like Edward's voice that sounded like they just let an angel come to me from heaven.

"Well then Carlisle and Esme I insist that you call me Bella. Only people that aren't considered family or friends call me Isabella." I blushed and I think Edward was the first to catch on about me considering them family already.

"Okay," Esme then looked over towards Edward and addressed him after the minutes ticked by with introductions. "Lead Bella into the living room and then we will be there in a few minutes so then we can have a discussion." They walked out of the room and I swear I heard a chuckle coming from the other room, but Edward was picking me up.

"EDWARD!" I laughed as he was carrying me bridal style towards a huge room. "Put…me…down!" I was laughing and so he really did put me down, just into his lap and he had pain on his face. "Edward, what's wrong?" I looked at him puzzled and then love was back on his face.

"Nothing love, I just heard what my parents' are going to ask us, and I really don't want you to be shy around them alright?" he smiled, but it didn't really reach his eyes.

"Okay I won't be shy around them and you can't I repeat CAN'T overreact, Alice told me a quick situation about you overreacting with something like cookies, and I don't wanna face that scary Edward." I giggled a little at the memory of Alice telling me quickly on the phone in the car and I was smiling for a while.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the living room where my giggling stopped almost immediately. "So we have a few questions for you Bella." Carlisle started and he sounded truly loving at this point. "You know about my son's ability right?" I nodded and then he just continued on with his questioning. "Do you know about Alice and Jasper too?" I nodded yet again and they seemed to want to hear me talk so I was about to say something when he asked another question that shocked me, "Have you ever had sexual relations with anybody?"

My blush grew more prominent as the question ended. I smiled and then answered with, "No Carlisle, I'm still a virgin so you don't have to worry about me being a whore or anything." Then under my breath I added, "Only dad thought that." And I looked up at Edward's face and saw that he had a questioning look on his face, but smiled for his parents.

"Well good. I wouldn't want another girl that Edward likes to not be a virgin." Was that awkward much? "So Bella can you tell why you came here to Forks?"

I _almost_ cried right then and there, but I blinked them away and simply answered, "I didn't like my mom's new husband and she was moving to Florida so she told me that I could move here with my _dad_." I spit out dad and looked over towards Edward and he gave his parents a look that said 'I'll explain later, not right now.' He looked down and smiled so I continued with my explanation about my love for Edward. "If it wasn't for Edward then I wouldn't know what I would do." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly.

"Well I'm happy that you are happy dear." Esme finally spoke up to me and then started questioning me. "So why do you think you and Edward should be together?"

I answered immediately, "I think we should be together because there is something there that no one can deny, I tried running away from my feelings, but when he came near me I just knew that we would last. I know a lot of girls have probably said that about your son, but I think that this could last, for the rest of our lives." I smiled brightly and I was happy that I could express my true feelings for Edward. "I know that this might be hard and there will be times where I will hate his guts, but I'm ready for it, whatever it takes."

I looked over to see Esme crying silently as Carlisle was whispering things in her ear. "I'm sorry if I upset you." I said in a weak voice. Great once I can actually put out my feelings about Edward, I upset his mother. That's exactly what I wanted to do, upset the women that I would be living with for the rest of my high school career.

"Oh honey you didn't upset me. You just reminded me of when Carlisle and I met and I had those same feelings." She sniffled and I ran up to her and hug her. "Honey I think it would be great if you and Edward are together. I approve. What about you Carlisle?" At the same time both of us turned to the final decision, I could tell that my eyes were pleading and I heard Edward chuckle softly.

"I approve too, I just want to let you know that if Esme sees herself in you then you probably will end up like us, happy and married." A smiled was smeared on my face and lit up the whole room. I was starting to bounce up and down when Edward came and hugged me. "Now you two might want to go back to Bella's house just to get her stuff then come right back in here."

I nodded and started to walk out the door, but before I walked out of the living room I had to say something about their generosity with me. "Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate all that you're giving up for me, and thank you for believing in Edward and I. I-" Edward laughed and then looked at me.

"I think they get the point Bella, now do you want to go get your stuff?" I nodded and headed out the door. I heard the door open behind me and Edward simply picked me up again. "I'm so happy they said yes, either way I was still going to go out with you." He whispered in my ear and his lips kissed right below my earlobe. "I love you." Those three words almost made me teary-eyed, but I held it back.

"I love you too Edward." I paused and continued with something that was a little bit out of our choice of topic, "Why were you chuckling when Esme asked Carlisle about the approval?" He looked at me with guilty eyes.

"I kind of was looking through his mind and saw the exact same look that you displayed on Esme when they were seeking his parents approval. I thought it was funny." He chuckled and set me on the ground right next to his Volvo. He growled something and I gave him a questioning look. "Alice." He simply said and then stalked off to the other side of the Volvo. I jumped in and put my seatbelt on as he slid into the car. "Sorry, I was planning on kissing you, but I heard Alice saying in her mind that she was going to tell everyone to watch if I did, so I had to walk away. Sorry Love." He smiled a sympathetic smile and looked at me before he turned on the car. We were speeding onto the highway within two minutes.

**Arriving at the Ex-Swan's residence**

I looked up to see my old home that held so many torturing memories that were held in only a matter of days. I shivered involuntarily at these memories that only this house could provide. The reasoning behind the beatings were shitty needless to say. Charlie thinking that me coming into his life was going to be a living hell, but instead he made it a living hell and then died in the end, but like Edward said, he did deserve it. I stepped out of the car and started walking up the walk.

Let's step back into hell…


	11. Tears that Flow Evenly

**Edward's POV**

I was watching Bella's reaction to her house, and she looked scared out of her mind. As she slowly started walking up the walk, I grabbed her hand in reassurance that I was there if she ever needed me. I smiled at her when she turned around to look at me. The nervous look upon her most angelic face did not go away. Why would someone damage her so much?

She slowly opened the door to her old house to find nothing wrong. She immediately ran upstairs and into her room. I let her go and followed behind her just in case she needed me there. I looked in the room, past the angel standing in front of me, and saw the blood that lingered on the floor from just this morning's problem with a now dead Charlie. "Love, are you sure you are okay with this?" I asked and looked down at her to see tears on the brink of running down her cheeks. "Bella, it will be fine. Do you want me to grab your clothes?" I asked and saw her nod.

She sat on her bed, the crying was starting, but it was silent. The tears were slowly bringing tears to my eyes as I packed her stuff. When she looked up and noticed what drawer I was going to she shook her head at me. Slowly she got up and opened the drawer; all of her undergarments were in there. I left her so then she could pack them without having to be embarrassed. I heard a noise upstairs and ran for her, and grabbed her just before she flew into the now dried up blood.

"Love you have to be more careful." I laughed a little and got a smile out of her. I was excited to say the least that she was smiling. "You all done now love?" I asked.

"Yeah Edward, let's get the fuck out of this hell hole." She stated with fear in her voice as if Charlie was going to pop up at any second. We both made it downstairs and I was carrying her suit case down the stairs when I heard one twig break, she must have heard it too because her head snapped up at the sound that was faint to my ears. "Renée?" she looked at me and then made a dart for the back door. I followed her example not knowing why she was running.

I caught up with her and asked, "Why were you running away from Renée love?"

"Look in her mind, see what she is doing here. Okay love?" She used the nickname that I have used for her, and then I did as she asked. _"I wonder…would Bella ever come back to live with me? Did she find a boy? I should have told her about Charlie from the start, I knew that he might not have changed." _I had enough of her thoughts.

I turned to Bella and repeated the same things that Renée said. "She…knew all along?" I simply nodded and within two seconds flat she was in my arms and crying onto my chest.

**Bella's POV**

How could Renée do this to me? How? She knew that Charlie might become abusive, _again_. Is that the reason they got a divorce and we went on that permanent vacation? I cried and cried into Edward's shirt until I was sure that Renée wasn't near the driveway. I heard her move into my room where the blood was and an intake of breath. "Edward, I think we should leave." He simply nodded knowing not to argue with me and we ran to the car, with the suitcase which probably weighed nothing to him.

Once we were in the Volvo, he speed away from the house, probably sensing that I didn't want to be here anymore. I think he was on edge to just not showing it, but he was careful with his words around me while we were in that house. "Thank you Edward. I think I should call my mom." He nodded and then handed me his cell phone. I dialed the number and the phone was ringing, ringing, ringing, and then finally I heard her voice come. "Hey mom." I said simply and smiled as I heard her tears coming down faster. "Listen I met a guy, and he is really sweet, and I love him. I'm living there so then I can stay in Forks. You want to meet him?" I asked looking at Edward who was staring out the windshield with a smile plastered on his face.

"Of course honey. Can we meet at the mall? By the food court?" She asked, must be hunger.

"Sure mom, that's no problem. The food court sounds great." Edward was catching on with the plan and did a U-Turn and made way for the small mall that was in Forks. I smiled at him as his smile grew at the thought of meeting my mother. "See you soon; we are on the way there. Bye mom." I heard her mumble a goodbye and I shut Edward's phone and handed it to him. I was about to speak when he interrupted me.

"So meeting your mother am I?" He laughed and then he had a look of concentration on his face, and if I didn't know him better then I would think that he was focusing on the road, but he was reading someone's mind. "I need to call Carlisle." He pulled over to the side of the road.

"Hey Dad, is it alright if Bella and I go to the mall to meet someone?" he asked as soon as Carlisle picked up.

"Sure Edward, who is this someone though?" He asked and Edward turned to me with a question of 'should-I-tell-him' in his eyes. I nodded my head and his smile returned to his most beautiful face.

"It's Bella's mother. She came up to check on Bella after getting a call from the police or whatever. Bella called Renée and asked if she would want to meet me, because I'm the _guy _in her life now." I giggled a little when he exaggerated the word 'guy'.

"Okay son, I approve, just make sure that Bella makes it back here, I don't want her to leave us so soon." I smiled as Carlisle said that, he had no clue that I could hear him, but it filled me with pride that he wanted me back to his house, my new home.

"Like I would let her do that," Edward whispered into the phone, knowing that I could hear, but didn't care. "I've got to get back to driving, so I will talk to you later dad."

"Bye son." And with that Edward hung up and started driving again.

"So you really wouldn't let me go?" I asked and hope filling my tone, I don't know if I could live without him in my life.

"No Silly Bella, I would never _ever_ want you to leave me, I don't think I would be able to survive without you." He said with sincerity in his voice. I could tell he was smiling although I wasn't looking at him. I really wanted to kiss him right now, but my mother was going to be in for a surprise when I kissed him. I needed to.

"That's funny; I was just thinking the same thing, maybe different wording, but the same idea. Sometimes it's like you can still read my mind." I let out a little chuckle and sighed as I thought back to when I was embarrassed for him being able to read my mind. It did safe my life. "Thank you, for everything."

"What are you thanking me for Bella? You have saved me from myself. I don't think you need to be thanking me; I think I should be begging you to be in my life, forever." My heart was going to burst through my chest at any moment by now. He was so loving and romantic.

"I think it's quite the opposite there Edward." I said in a whisper as a tear escaped from me. He wiped it away and left his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his comforting hand, and then turned and kissed his hand.

We pulled up into the parking lot at the mall. I hoped Edward was prepared for my mother's questions that would be out of the blue. Stepping closer to becoming public with our relationship, here is where it will all start, creepy, strange, and most of all, loving.


	12. Meetings and Names

As soon as Edward opened my door and I climbed out, we headed to the food court. We were holding hands and he was humming a tune that I didn't quite recognize. I spotted Renée and ran to her dragging Edward with me, although I think he was willing to be dragged by me. We were near a Burger King that was in the mall when my mother spotted me and the "mystery man" in her eyes. She smiled brightened as we approached her.

"Bella," She screamed, she still didn't know about my hearing, in fact only Edward and Alice knew about it. "I've missed you so much baby!" She laughed as she was hugging me tightly ignoring the hands that were intertwined. She had tears in her eyes and that only brought my eyes to even more tears. After she let me go, Edward wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks.

"I've missed you too mom. You have no idea." I laughed a little and then looked at my mother as her smile turned into a serious face that was confused. "Mom, this is Edward, my boyfriend." At the word 'boyfriend' I was smiling like an idiot and he simply shook my mother's hand and then kissed my forehead. I heard her sigh lowly.

"Bella, I already approve of him, and I barely know him." She laughed, "How long have you all been together?" She asked suddenly and catching me off-guard.

Edward then answered for us, "We just got together today, but ever since her first day at Forks High, we have loved each other, just telling each other took us longer than expected." He kissed my hand as if to prove a point, and I just blushed deeply at that.

"Wow, true love in high school, how could that be possible?"

"Mom, I believe that this is going to work forever. Please don't be mad at me for that, but I love Edward, with all of my heart." I simply said as if it was nothing, but Edward knew otherwise.

"Then why don't you-" she was cut off in my mind by Edward's lips crashing onto mine, and I melted into his body, throwing my arms around his neck. FINALLY! There is a proper kiss, as the hospital it was an attempt. The kiss sent me in a spiral of emotions, and they were all positive, nothing could ever get in the way of Edward and I. His lips molded to mine and I let a low moan for only him to hear escape as he traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I gave him access that he just couldn't deny and the next thing I knew I was sitting on a table while our lips were still trying to dominate the others'.

Finally a sigh and a clearing of a person's throat got us to disconnect. I was breathing shallowly and so was Edward, but he could talk, while I just don't think that would be possible at any moment. "Sorry Mrs. Swan." He said, "I kind of got carried away." He laughed a nervous laugh and a little bit of his concentration came back to his face.

"Oh. That's okay. That just proves that this is the real deal." She sighed, but I knew that something else was going to come out of her mouth. "Bella, you marry him whenever you want after high school, just don't think about my past and let that stop you. Don't let him go."

"Like I would let him." I simply stated and Edward shinned his glorious crooked smile at me. We said our goodbyes to Renée and Edward carried me out of the mall with me laughing the entire way back to the Volvo. He opened the door for me and I got control over my laughing feast and got into the car. He turned on the radio as he slowly started driving to his house, and he was silent. "Edward? What's wrong love?" I loved using his name for me, but this was a serious question.

"It's nothing." He whispered knowing that I could hear him.

"Come on love, tell me what's wrong." I said getting a little angry that he still couldn't trust me. I mean I trusted him and he saved my life.

"It's…hard to explain." He said and I could tell that I was bugging him, so I let that slide although he should know that I am going ask later.

I just didn't know how to respond so I stayed silent. He had to realize that I wanted to know that if something was bothering him, then it would bother me too. He finally sighed, apparently not liking the silence anymore in the car. "Bella," He started, but then he had to think about his wording I guess. I turned my head so then I was facing him, and then looked on his face to find a slight hint of horror.

"Edward? Is someone going to try to hurt you? Is someone going to try and rip us apart? Wh-" I was cut off by his head shaking.

"Bella," he sighed, "do you know anyone by the name of Victoria?" he asked.

_Victoria?_ Was all I was able to think before I slipped into unconsciousness and the Volvo roared to the regular speed that Edward normally drove.


	13. Explainations

_Victoria? Since when did she want me? Why was she in town? What was she planning on doing? _

_I looked around my surroundings and found I was in my room with the dried blood being replenished by some new blood, I looked at the victim and saw my terrified face as Victoria was laughing and smiling. Her red hair was more like a flame with the black darkened room. _

"_Why Vic?" I asked her pleading for my life to be sparred. _

"_Because Bell, I don't believe that you left because you were sad. It's because you're a whore. We all know it Bell, and as I hear Charlie said that he would protect you, am I correct?" she said this all within one breath, but with a tension that I couldn't tell._

"_Is this about James? I told you that you could have him, I've NEVER liked him, leave me alone." I said with a pleading note hiding behind the truth._

"_Yeah right bitch." And the next thing I saw was me falling to the floor in the same spot that Charlie had left me._

"Love? Are you okay?" The beautiful angel's voice asked. I heard an intake of breath as I tried to open my eyes. "It's okay, you're home with me of course." I heard him chuckle, but it wasn't his normal chuckle, so this is when I got worried.

I opened my eyes slowly only to be blinded by a light. "Edward, can you turn off the lights, I can't really see." I said this in a hoarse and weak voice. I heard him get up and the click of the light switch. As soon as I heard that my eyes flew open. "Edward?" Now I couldn't see. Great…

"I'm right here love." He laid his hand upon mine and started the soothing circles that I knew would help me relax. "Can you tell me who Victoria is?" He asked very cautiously.

"She…well let's say while I lived in Phoenix that a certain guy wanted me, and I guess that she hasn't gotten over that, so now…" I paused letting him feel in the blank.

"Oh." He stated and I felt the bed going lower by my right side, so I knew he was sitting down. "She was…spying on us, and I think she is going to try and hurt you." He said with a growl in his voice, if I didn't know Edward, I would be intimidated right now. "She must know something about you, like where you lived, or about Charlie. I could see her thinking about attacking you as soon as you were alone at the house. I can't have that happen. I love you too much Bella." He said this with such sincerity in his voice that I couldn't deny him or say how wrong he was.

Alice walked in, "Edward, I think Victoria is leaving town, after seeing that Bella isn't there at her house, she is just leaving, not coming back in the near future." She glanced over to me and then back to Edward, this went on for about thirty seconds before she attacked me with a hug. "Bella! You're awake! I'm so happy!" She was screaming and after she let me go I shook my head a few times to try and clear the ear piercing noise left in my ears.

"Fuck Alice that hurt my ears." She laughed, but I went on, "It's not like you didn't see me waking up anyways." Her laughing just became too great for her little body to handle and she was on the ground shaking. "It wasn't that funny Alice." I muttered.

"Alice has a problem with laughing and walking into rooms that were meant to be _private._" Edward said, and I put on a smile for him, only for him though. As soon as Alice sobered up she just stared at us. The blank look came upon her face again while Jasper (probably sensing my confusion) came up and saw Alice's face yet again. He sighed and waited for this episode to be over.

"Whoa." Both Alice and Edward said at the same time, that's strange.

"What happened Edward?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nothing love, it's about our date." He said with an amused expression.

"Oh." I was about to ask more when the door was slammed. I looked up, but no one was there. Jasper probably felt the love coming off of both of us, and had to get away. I turned to Edward with a question in my eyes that asked if it was Jasper, he simply nodded.

I was about to turn away from him when I felt him lift up my chin. "You know, you are a good kisser. Maybe that's why I got so absorbed into it." He laughed and shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"You're not bad yourself. I was in way to deep to care that we were in the mall." I laughed and thought about the kiss yet again.

"Could we replay the kiss?" He asked and I just nodded eager to start the kiss with Edward. The room's surroundings just disappeared as Edward kept kissing me, this time he knelt in front of me as we kissed, seeing that he couldn't have me on a table. The kiss ended too soon for my liking, but I wasn't about to complain, so I just pouted as his face went away from mine. "You don't know how tempting you are." I heard him whisper and I giggled.

"Well Edward, you have NO idea what you do to me." I laughed only to find myself admitting to him that he HAD an effect on me.

"You have…I HAVE an effect on you? Really?" see what I mean.

"Come on Edward, you had to know that from the day in the meadow." I giggled a little as he went back to the day with all the blushing and admitting the truth. His mouth hung open in the shape of an o. "There you go." I laughed.

"Well Bella, I can't believe that I didn't notice it from the start. I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

"Can we just go to sleep love? I'm really tired, I bet you are too." I simply nodded and within seconds I was asleep against his chest as he carried me up to what I was assuming to be my room.


	14. Ready, Set

The next morning was torture if you could say so. Alice was bouncing on my bed, and Edward wasn't here to tell her to run away, far away from my new room. I rolled over sleepily to hit something hard, I opened my eyes to find a wall in front of me. "What do you want Alice?" I asked slurring my words a little bit.

"MAKEOVER!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. I looked towards the flooding light that appeared in the room to find a glorious Edward, without a shirt, standing in the doorway.

"Alice! Damn you're going to scare Bella!" He yelled and ran over to me, "How are you love?" He asked in a very quiet voice and kissed my forehead.

"Better now." I smiled up at him. I turned to Alice to ask the fateful question, "Why am I getting a makeover?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm guessing Edward hasn't told you." She chuckled a somewhat evil laugh and inched closer to me. "I think now would be a good time to tell her Eddie!" She laughed as Edward just winced in memory of his nickname.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ALICE!" he yelled towards her and then turned to me without a hint of anger written across his face, "We are going to go on a date." He simply stated and kissed me quickly before I was hot-headed.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" I asked with innocence playing across my face.

"I thought you might be angry with me. Didn't you say that you hated surprises?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, but if it involves you then I'm fine with it." I smiled back at him. I heard a gagging noise come from the doorway and my head shot up.

Jasper was standing there trying to not feel all of the love coming off of me. "God you love him too much Bella." He said this with pure hate in his voice.

"I didn't say that you had to be here to feel the love I have for Edward, now did I?" I asked him and he nodded meekly and ran out of the room.

"Love?" Edward called my attention back to him. "If Alice does anything drastic to you then will you scream for me?" He asked with seriousness everywhere in his tone.

"Yes love." I simply said and pecked him on the lips before I was being dragged by Alice into the hall.

"You need to control yourself Bella. You aren't allowed to go _that_ far with him." She laughed, but I had a questioning look in my eyes…I could tell that she was getting a little bit angry that I was confused most of the time. "Just think about that for a few minutes." She said.

I thought about what Alice had said, _"You need to control yourself Bella. You aren't allowed to go __that__ far with him."_ That line just kept going through my mind. That far? Then it hit me like two cars colliding. I was going to decide to sleep with him on our first real date!

A look of realization came upon my face, a hint of horror behind that, and Alice had a confident look on her face. "At least it didn't take you long to figure out what you were going to do with him…" I laughed as she left it out into the open. "So it's only going to take us maybe an hour or two to get you looking perfect for your date."

She then dragged me into a chair…

_**Seven O'clock**_

"Okay Bella you can look now." I nodded and ran (or attempted to) to the full length mirror. I was placed into a blue dress that is strapless. The color goes darker as you go down the dress. It has layers of fabric. To say I loved the dress would barely even explain it.

I looked at my shoes and they were death traps on my feet, but they were just totally perfect with the dress. Finally I looked at my hair and was in awe. It was in a bun, but this bun looked perfect with my born smooth hair.

"THANK YOU ALICE!" I squealed almost as loud as she did this morning. "I LOVE IT!" I was smiling like a fool, and I hadn't even seen Edward yet. She dragged me towards the top of the stairs, and put her finger up towards me and ran down the stairs.

"Now, for everyone's enjoyment, here comes Isabella Marie Swan ready for her first date with Edward Anthony Cullen." Her loud voice stated over the television that I could hear. The tv shut off and I heard the rumbling of feet down the stairs. My smile brightened and I could swear that no one would beat my smile. "Isabella, you may come down now."

I grabbed the railing and slowly made my way down the stairs. The first people to see me were Jasper and Alice. Jasper just smiled a little, and he could tell that I was nervous, but happy at the same time. "Told you it was worth it," Alice whispered into my ear. I let a low chuckle out and walked on.

After Alice and Jasper were Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett's mouth dropped, but then he looked at Rose, who looked like she was jealous. "Why should you be jealous Rosalie?" I asked quietly to her only to have her respond in a smile. She looked at Emmett and the smile on her face brightened.

The final couple was Esme and Carlisle. They both pulled me into a hug, but it was more like a comforting hug more than anything. "You look beautiful Isabella." I smiled as Esme let me go to meet the final boy. I smiled as I saw his jaw drop.

He immediately pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "You look…" He was thinking of something that would put me to justice I guess. "wonderful, radiant, fantastic, beautiful, ravishing, adorable, charming, appealing, and mostly, breath-taking." He smiled down to me only to see my blush that had formed from all of his words.

"Are you ready?" He asked me in a polite voice, I knew that he was still thinking about me so I just nodded and he lifted me up off of the ground and ran to the car.

Here goes the best night that will ever be in my life…


	15. Forever

Nervous about the date I was heading on would be a normal reaction right? At least I knew that he wouldn't let me go anywhere. I sighed and looked out the window. I was content with just holding his hand and staring off into space.

"So…" I started, but then I stopped myself as fast as I could. I loved this comfortable silence.

"I hate it when you don't finish your thoughts." He stated, but he didn't sound angry at all. He was mostly curious.

"Sorry, still not used to having to fill in the blanks for you." I sighed and looked towards him and squeezed his hand. "Are you gonna tell me where we are going love?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Persistent are we?" I meant it to be rhetorical, but he just answered anyways.

"Always my Bella." He said this with passion in his voice that I couldn't deny it. I sighed in contentment and annoyance, but I didn't want to argue so I let the conversation drop.

I noticed that his hands were starting to get clammy. "Edward, what's wrong?" I was hoping that nothing serious was up, but if there was I wasn't going to let him keep driving.

"I-I was wondering if you would let me put this blindfold on you…so then the destination of the date would still be a surprise." He was starting to scare me with his rambling. I silenced him with my finger to his lips, which he just kissed my finger and licked it. I giggled when he licked it; sometimes he's a…freak. Loose term, believe me I know, but it was the only way to describe him.

"Of course. You set up this date, so I will do whatever you want me to do." I was hoping that would make him a little less, I don't know, scared of my reaction. He simply leaned back and grabbed a blue bandana. I put it around my eyes, but as soon as I was done, I put my hands in my lap, not knowing what to do with them.

He grabbed my hand, which now I noticed was shaking and started rubbing circles on it. "Love everything will be fine, don't worry. I won't leave you like…other people did." He knew how sensitive the 'Charlie' topic was to me, and he wasn't going to bring up the memories, which I was thankful for.

"Okay," I was trying to not sound nervous, but when you can't see anything you can only expect the worse to happen in the world. It's like you have your only true friend, and you don't know what to do with yourself. Trying to be confident never worked in those situations, but acting like you were happy or excited usually did help. "I'm sorry if I sound like a nervous wreck, but I am. But I am happy, so you can't say that I'm not the happiest women alive right now." Just then I heard the engine cut off and the bubbling brook that I heard o' so long ago.

He probably knew that I knew, I giggled a little, but I couldn't tell what was happening. Edward's hand slipped away from mine, and then he was holding the other one. "I can tell you already know where we are, so do you want me to take off the blindfold?" I could tell that it saddened him that I could hear the brook.

"Do whatever you want my handsome Edward. This is your surprise to me after all." I was hoping that would lift his spirits.

"Alright then, the blindfold stays on." I could hear the smile in his voice, and I could tell that he was happy that I let him chose, yet again.

I heard another key being put into an ignition and I could only guess that we were driving up to the meadow, but on what? I felt the wind blow my hair and send shivers down my arms, motorcycle. That's completely safe in a forest and everything. I leaned my head on the back of Edward, or what I was assuming would be Edward. I felt warmth, so I couldn't care less as to who or what it was.

I heard the motorcycle turn off and the bike almost touch the ground. "We're here Bella." He stated simply with a different emotion that I haven't really heard before. I reached blindly for his hand, and like he could read my mind he put his hand in mine.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" I asked a little impatient to see what he had done to the meadow.

"Just one second." He said with a thick emotion behind it, and then I heard him mutter, "I thought I told Emmett to light these!" he probably thought that was too low for me to hear, but I'm not going to ruin his fun with telling him that I could hear him. "Okay Bella, now you can take off the blindfold." I could tell that he was nervous, so I did this quickly.

I was astonished with the meadow, it had transformed from him telling me the truth, to the most romantic place in the world. I would gladly stay here tonight if he would let me. "Edward…wow…this i-is amazing…" I was in awe of this entire place. The bubbling brook just added to the romantic atmosphere. There were candles all around the meadow, then there was a little picnic basket in the middle of the meadow.

Looking at me curiously, Edward reached his hand out for mine. I quickly went and put my hand inside of his own. "Bella" he started, "I love you with all of my heart. The first time I saw you I thought that you might be one of those girls who just likes me for my body, but I found out that you were curious about me. After that I just decided to go with my emotions. I love you, forever." His speech was so beautiful, it didn't sound rehearsed like most guys would have had to, but it came from his heart.

"Edward, I love you and I always will, don't you ever forget that. I know this is going to be hard, but I love you with all of my soul and all of my heart. Please just don't deny any of my feelings towards you."

"I won't my beautiful Bella. I will cherish you for all that you are worth."

The End


End file.
